What if We Kiss
by Rose Garden twilight
Summary: Slight AU.. Casey's world fell apart, this isn't what she wanted. They couldn't take her away from her family, friends, and him, could they?
1. Chapter 1

**Well this is a new story for a new fandom. It is the companion fic to a youtube trailer called How to Fall Head over Heels. It wasn't originally, but the trailer seemed close enough, so yeah. This is my first Life with Derek fanfic, but not my first fanfic, as you can see in my profile. I hope you enjoy it, and I hope that I didn't butcher the characters too much. This story is a slight AU, because it is before their parents met, and Sam starts out to be Casey's friend first, but don't worry, as the story goes on, it becomes less and less of an AU. Anyway, I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Life with Derek, because if I did, Dasey would have happened a long time ago.**

* * *

Casey waited patiently for the dim glow of the headlights pulling into the driveway. She more or less collapsed on her bed and took out her journal and began writing out her journal and began writing, for when she wrote it felt like she was in a world where she could control everything. Once people got to know her they would learn two things: one, she was very controlling, and two, she would give women's scorn to anyone who dared to get in her way. But her friends and family didn't mind that feature as much, some would even say it was a positive quality. They wouldn't call her controlling, but rather driven and opinionated. In this journal were all her thoughts and emotions about a wide range from subjects from her mother's dating relationships to her emotions linked to her friends. As her pen scribbled on the page, she couldn't help but think of the guy that was taking her mom out tonight. Her mom had been seeing him for around a month and a half now; her record seemed to be 2 months. She frowned as she stopped writing. Her mother seemed to rush into relationships, partly because she was convinced that it was her fault that Dad left, and it was her responsibility to replace him. There was nothing that she could do and both Lizzie and she knew that. A knock on her door interrupted her little world

"Come in." Despite the distraction, she kept writing. Lizzie walked timidly; she had great respect for Casey. She watched Casey close her journal, and turn all of her attention to her.

"What's on your mind?"

"Do you think it will last?" Her question without explanation caused uncomfortable silence in the room .Casey half smiled at her sister's concern.

"I would like to say it doesn't…" Lizzie's eyes fell. Since she was more of a tom girl it was hard to live without a father.

"But I'm sure it will." The saying third times the charm, for their mother, it was more like 6th time is the charm, she would add one more each time.

"You're lying." Busted by her little sister, she was never good at lying.

"Casey, I didn't just come here to say that. I need some advice."

"Ok." Cassie patted her bed motioning for her to sit besides her.

"What's your problem?"

"Well there is this boy." Casey had to hold back her giddy excitement. If she was too forward, Lizzie wouldn't trust her with the rest.

"So what's his name?" She restrained herself. "If you want to tell me that is."

"His name is Jamie." She said without wanting to see her sister squeal and jump. Casey and she were in two separate universes when it came to their interest. Casey was a romantic at heart, and most of the time, a drama queen. Lizzie once thought it was because of Casey's friends. There was Emily, who never stopped talking. She didn't even dare to pick up the phone when Casey wasn't home. Emily didn't like to go without a boyfriend, no one knew why exactly, but she got over people rather quickly. Then there was Sam. Casey's best guy friend, there was absolutely nothing going on between them. This was partly due to the fact of Sam's huge crush on Emily. Lizzie didn't even need to go to the school to figure that out. In a way, she felt sorry for Sam, following the girl around and doing her bidding, always wanting to serve the girl he would never get. It wasn't that Sam was ugly, but his only focus was on Emily, which turned other prospects away. Before they could get anymore in about the subject of boys, the two heard the car pulling into the driveway. The two raced to the window. Without a word they knew what the other was thinking. They waited, if their mom came in within 30 seconds, she had a crappy time. It she didn't come in until a minute and thirty seconds passed, she was giving him a goodnight kiss. They silently counted before they heard the door close. They raced each other down the stairs to see their mother closing the door.

"How was it?" Their mother sighed.

"Let's just say if this keeps up, you'll get a new dad." Lizzie and Casey exchanged secret glances.

"Step dad." Lizzie corrected before running to her room.

"I'll go talk to her."

* * *

"Lizzie, open up."Casey knocked on her door.

"Go away." Casey could hear the slight essence of tears in her voice. Her fingers reached up above the door till her fingers brushed the unlocking dev ice. She placed it in the door, and turned it.

"Lizzie."

She stepped forward but remained Lizzie remained still.

"Lizzie, what's wrong?" She heard a mummer. Her pillow blocked her words.

"What?"

"He's not our father!"

"Oh is that it." Casey walked towards her, and seated herself on the bed. Lizzie nodded before her head was flopped into the pillow.

"I don't think mom is trying to replace Dad in that sense. She needs someone, and he obviously makes her happy. Why don't we give him a chance?" Liz looked up from her pillow.

"But he will never replace Dad." Casey assured. A ghost of a smile appeared on her lips.

* * *

The bell gave a screech ring dismissing the students to rill their hunger for food and socialization. Casey headed towards her locker; Sam was waiting there for her.

"Hey." He flashed on of his shy smiles.

"Hey." She replied. Sam was her best guy friend. They did pretty much everything together. They just ignored the shouts of lovebirds and such, because they were just friends. He has grown a huge crush on Emily, there were only two problems: One she had a boyfriend, and tow, she didn't know he existed as a boyfriend material. I watched his face as his eyes were locked on Emily and her boyfriend of 2 months.

"Sam." Casey's voice snapped him back to reality.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled. Casey rolled her eyes, but didn't hold it against him.

"Why don't you tell her?" She suggested. The look she got in return suggested that she had grown another head.

"Are you crazy? I can't do that."

"I can't do what?" He stopped instantly when the voice of Emily interrupted.

"Uh nothing." Sam's eyes shifted to the floor as a smirk grew on her lips. Emily dismissed the though that they were hiding something.

"So what are our plans this weekend?" Emily started the conversation.

"I'm up for going to the movies." Casey spoke up.

"Maybe on Saturday?"

"I can't I have a date." Casey couldn't help but notice Sam scowl. She took the duty of taking him out of this situation, because she knew what he was thinking.

"Um…Em, we'll meet you in there." She nodded, and went to start talking with another one of her friends.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine Casey…"

"Are you -"

"I'm fine." He snapped and continued on to the cafeteria. As Casey watched him go, she felt sympathy towards him. There must be something that she could do to make it up to him. After regaining her composer, she joined the two sitting at the table. The two started gabbing about their history test. Casey zoned out. She started thinking about how she could set Sam and Emily on a date.

"Casey." She snapped back to reality.

"Huh?"

"Are you ok?" They couldn't know, not yet.

"I've got to go." Casey heard her name being called, but she ignored it and kept on walking.

* * *

As Casey entered through the door she never felt more relaxed. She tossed her bad to the floor and went up to the room. She turned on music and logged on to the computer. She had 12 emails waiting for her from a broad range. She must have spent more time that she thought because the next thing she knew, Lizzie walked in.

"Hey Case." She set down the mail addressed to her.

"Mom just wanted to let you know that she should be out extra late tonight. She wants you to make dinner." Casey experienced an epiphany. Tonight was their two month anniversary. If he survived one more week, they would break the record for dating since their father. Her memories rolled back to her conversation with Liz.

"Did something happen last night with Jamie?" She knew as soon as she saw Lizzie's reaction. Something had happened.

"No." Casey sighed. She would tell her in time. Her eyes glanced to the clock. Shouldn't their mother be gone by now? She walked past Lizzie and proceeded downstairs. Her heart sank when her eyes landed on her mother sitting on the couch a box of tissue in front of her. She motioned Lizzie to stay there.

"Mom, what's wrong. Why aren't you out?"

"I broke up with him."

"Why?"

"Well he was late in picking me up, so I called his cell, and he didn't answer, so I called his house. Oh he didn't answer." Her voice was turning from grief to anger.

"Some young women answered. I heard him say Alice come back to bed." Nora erupted into another fit of crying. Case was speechless. It was clear that he cheated on her.

"Don't worry mom, you'll find someone."

"I thought he was the one." He mom countered.

"He's out there." Casey hugged her mom, somewhere.

* * *

"So I came down stairs and find out that the man that almost became my step father cheated on her."

"That's harsh." Sam commented. Casey saw Emily.

"Hey Case." She set herself up next to Casey and across from Sam, just like she always have.

"It happened again." That was all Casey had to say to Emily. She looked up in surprise.

"When did this happen?" It sounded like she was insulted for not finding out first.

"Last night." Casey replied.

"I thought that you said that your mom thought he was the one."

"She did." She stabbed a piece of the cafeteria's food.

"Until last night when she called him and realized that she was cheating on her."

"Ouch."

"If only men weren't such pigs." She quickly added. "No offense Sam."

"None taken." He knew she that she was just ranting. He had dealt with this kind of behavior before. He learned that it's best if you only speak when you have to, and side with her.

"I just wish that there was a guy out there for her." She trailed off.

'_And me.'_ She mentally added.

* * *

"He shoots he scores! Derek Venturi scores the game winning goal!" The announcer yelled. Derek circled around the rink holding his hockey stick like it was the prize.

"And that's the game."

* * *

After the game the players entered into the locker room, everyone in desperate need of a shower.

"Hey Venturi, nice game."

"Thanks coach."

"Hey D, want to go to a party I'm having."

"I would love to, but my Dad has me under house arrest."

"Great game dude."

"Thanks. I gotta go. If I spend too long, my dad will go ballistic."

"Alright man, see you Monday." Derek flipped his black signature jacket over his shoulder and walked out.

* * *

"Smerek!" Derek smiled at his pet name. Marti always did have trouble with the D sound when she was younger, and the name just stuck.

"Smarti." He replied catching her as she leaped for him. He caught her and twirled her around.

"Right on time Dad." He said sarcastically.

"To treat you to your victory, I propose to take out for ice cream." Marti began to wiggle at the word ice cream. Derek rolled his eyes. He was giving up a party with hot girls to go to an ice cream parlor with his family. Why must his dad deprive him so? A thought suddenly occurred to him…what if the ice cream chick was a total babe? His eyes lit up maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

His chair was a sight for sore eyes. The ice cream visit was a disaster. The ice cream server ended up being a guy, and the girl ended up being the manager, and was his Dad's age. There was a small group of girls at the shop, but he didn't even get her number or her name. His Dad walked in carrying Marti on his shoulders.

"I'll go put her in bed." Edwin followed in right behind their. Derek mentally sighed. Edwin would be asking for advice in 3-2-1.

"Derek, can we talk?"

"Go ahead." He replied keeping his eyes closed.

"Do you think Dad will date that chick?"

"From the ice cream store?" Derek asked.

"Yeah."

"I don't know it's kind of hard sometimes to tell." He sighed

"It's just hard ever since Mom left, he just doesn't seem happy." He faded away.

"Repeat that and I'll hurt you." Edwin held his arms out in self defense.

"Whatever you say."

* * *

Derek swore that the principle had it in for him. She would blame him for whatever as wrong. Maybe it dealt with the fact that he broke her daughter, and it as too late to go back. He just managed to get in class on time before the teacher told him that the principle had requested to see him. He never noticed how quiet the halls were. It was becoming his tomb with every stp that he took. The chair outside the office as a death sentence, but inside was a slow painful death.

"Derek Venturi." Speak of the devil. A smug smile coated his lips. He didn't want to give the impression that she intimidated him.

"Sit Down." It wasn't a suggestion.

"Mr. Venturi," He swore that she cringed when she said his name.

"I'll be very frank with you,"

'_Isn't she always?'_

"You are no longer attending this school."

'_Is she serious?'_

"I've already talked with your father, and he agrees."

"What?" Derek managed to squeeze out.

"This is your last day Mr. Venturi. Your next school is Sir John Sparrow Thompson High School." She smiled. "A **public** high school."

**

* * *

**

A.N. - The first chapter is rather on the boring side just because it's introducing life before they met each other. I already have the second chapter written, so the more reviews, the faster it will be up. Flames accepted even though I probably won't get any...Always review, it makes the author smile.

**-RGT-**


	2. Chapter 2 First Impressions

**Since I got a pretty good responds I thought that I would update on the early side for all my readers. I really love this chapter. It's when Casey and Derek meet for the first time. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own LWD or the characters.**

* * *

"Don't be a wimp Venturi." Derek muttered to himself looking at his new school to be. He already felt the eyes of his peers staring him down. He had gotten girls being drawn to him. This one girl Becky had practically threw herself as she "tripped." The girls in this school were saps; it would be easy to win them over.

* * *

"Why did I sign up to be office assistant?" Casey grabbed the stack of papers that were in the secretary's tray. It was bad enough of all the teasing, but the staff didn't treat her that well either. But she needed the hours for a scholarship. She was doing busy work when she heard the lady next to her.

"Hello. How may I help you?"

"I'm a new student and I need a locker."Casey didn't know what processed her to look up, but when she did she saw two pools of chocolate brown. He half smiled, and she forced herself to look down.

'_He probably thinks that I'm an idiot.' _She felt his eyes still on her and half smiled from the attention she was getting from the guy.

"On behalf of the staff, welcome." The office lady finished lamely. Didn't she know that none of the students cared what high school they attended? She bit her lip, it as a habit she had when she as nervous. She glanced at the clock five minutes till the bell rang for lunch.

"Thanks Casey." She heard them call as she left the office. She saw Emily talking with her boyfriend, but what she didn't know was there ere a pair of eyes watching her.

* * *

When Derek walked in to the office; he had no idea hat he was getting into.

"Hello how can I help you?" Derek's eyes landed on the high school girl that was filing paper work. Derek opened his mouth to say something, anything, but he couldn't get anything to come out until.

"I need to get a locker."

'_Did I stutter that out?' _He had now captured the attention of the girl. Their eyes locked until she suddenly looked down.

"Welcome on the behalf of our staff."

'_Was she talking? Well maybe I would be paying attention if she was on staff.' _Derek noticed that she was biting her lip. That drew his eyes to her lips. He snapped himself back to normalcy and exited the office. He didn't go very far in hopes that the brown haired girl would exit the office soon. True to form,three minutes later she exited the office. She glanced around as if she was looking for someone. He loved it when her blue eyes sparkled and yet he didn't even know her name.

* * *

Casey watched as Emily's boyfriend left her. She started to walk towards her.

"Hey." She greeted her.

"Hey Case." The usual luster wasn't in her voice.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, he's just acting really weird."

"Like how?"

"Just now, I said I love you and he totally blew it off." Casey listened patiently. "I'm sorry Case; I really need to go talk to him." Emily excused herself from her presences. Once again Casey was all alone. The next bell rang issuing another lunch time. Casey made her way weaving in and out among the bustle of the students.

Derek finally worked up the courage to walk to her.

'_Alright Venturi, don't screw this up.' _He pepped himself. '_All you have to do is walk up and introduce yourself.' _He was right behind her had his mouth open to say anything when she just walked away. She didn't even notice him. He watched her walk saying her hips as she went. He mentally cursed to himself. He heard the lunch bell ring but before he could reach her, a school of students separated them. He tried to weave through the crowd, but it as no use, she was faster. The mystery girl was still a mystery to him. As he worked at a slower pace, it hit him; he forgot to write down his locker number.

Another lunch period, another table of excited teenagers; except for Casey, Sam, and Emily that is. When Emily approached them, she didn't have a smile on her face.

"Emily?" Case asked when her best friend didn't sit in her normal spot but sat next to Sam instead. Emily couldn't keep the tears in her eyes.

"He-He broke up with me." She managed to get out. Sam's eyes widened. He was half happy half sad. Of course he was happy that Emily was now free. But she usually was the one to break off with the guy not the other way around. She didn't usually know how to handle it.

"Em, calm down" Casey cooed not wanting to attract a crowd.

"Tell us exactly what happened."

"He just pulled me aside and told me that he wanted to break it off."

"Did he say why?"

"No." She paused for a minute. "You don't think there's someone else do you?"

"Of course not." She looked to Sam for help.

"Em, he would be an idiot to brake up with you for another girl." Casey rolled her eyes. She didn't mean that he should use this as his opportunity to flirt with her. Sam even took it a step further and put his arm around her allowing her to cry on his shoulder. Despite the fact that Sam looked the happiest he ever had been, it was wrong to take advantage of Emily when she as in this state of emotional weakness.

* * *

"Hey Lizzie." Jamie smiled to catch up with her. A slight blush fell on her cheeks.

"Hey Jamie." She fought the blush down. She wasn't a girly girl; she wasn't supposed to like guys yet.

"Jamie got a girlfriend."One kid teased. Lizzie stepped forward to beat his face in.

"What if she is?" Lizzie stopped in her tracks. The kid mumbled something and walked away. Jamie and Lizzie's eyes connected.

"Miss McDonald." It was a daydream. "I'm trying my best to entertain the class, so you should pay attention." Lizzie sunk down in her chair with her cheeks becoming redder every second. Jamie shot her a look of sympathy look on his face. The room became hushed when another woman came in and began whispering in her ear. The teacher nodded and dismissed her. Next thing anyone knew, a boy walked into the class.

"Everyone, this is Edwin Venturi." Unbeknownst to her, Lizzie's mouth dropped a little. Edwin glanced around the room. He stopped when his eyes landed on Lizzie. Their eyes locked for a second. Jamie glanced over at her. He didn't like how the new kid was focusing his attention on her.

"Mr. Venturi, please take the second seat being Miss McDonald." The two exchanged smiles as he took his seat. When Lizzie's teacher was temporarily distracted, Lizzie turned back to him.

"Hi, I'm Lizzie." She smiled.

"Edwin." He returned.

"That's a weird name." She teased

"Well so is Lizzie." He defended. They burst out into a small fit of laughter which was silenced rather quickly by the evil glare that the teacher sent them. They turned back to their respected positions. Jamie glared at the two of them.

"Looks like you have some competition." The person behind him said.

"No way." Jamie countered. He was telling himself more than anything. Lizzie already told him that she liked him she couldn't fall for Edwin, could she? He wanted to gag when they broke out into another little fit of giggling. He felt relief when the bell rang for lunch. It would give him a chance to spend time with Lizzie and show this guy that she was his girlfriend.

"Miss McDonald, Mr. Venturi, please stay after class."

"I'll wait for you." Jamie told her before exiting the classroom. The two expected the worst because of their behavior in class.

"Looks like you made a friend Mr. Venturi." They both put their gaze anywhere but on each other.

"Yeah." He answered.

"Ms. McDonald, do you think you could show Edwin around and introduce him to your friends."

"Sure." Her yes lit up with excitement, and then suddenly she realized how quickly she had accepted. Her eyes found the floor. Edwin smiled. She looked cute when she was flustered. The two walked out and immediately started talking about ho awkward that was. Lizzie stopped instantly at the sight of Jamie.

"Jamie, what are you doing here?"

"I said that I would wait for you, so we can eat lunch together." He added the last half for Edwin's sake. He needed to show him that Lizzie was with him.

"Jamie." His smiled faded. He didn't like where that tone of voice was heading.

"I need to show Edwin around the school. Mrs. Thompson asked me to."

"Oh." Was the only words Jamie could get out.

"But I'll see you later." She assured him.

"Ok."

"Thanks Jamie, you're the best." They continued on their way gabbing as they went. Jamie stood there partly still in shock. She had blown him off for Edwin. He walked miserably and dejected to lunch.

* * *

Psychology was the next class in her schedule. She loved the class, and just getting behind the thoughts about what others ere thinking. She guessed it was a little of Paul's doing. She didn't go to Paul that often, but lately she had been going there more and more. She took her normal seat second row, third seat on the right side. It wasn't a very full class, but that way it gave an opportunity to be more personal. He wasted no time.

"Alright class, open your textbooks to page 57." He was interrupted by a boy walking in ith a slip of paper clutched in between his fingers.

"May I help you?"

"New student." He answered shortly.

"And what is your name?"

"Derek Venturi." Casey didn't know whether she looked up because of the name or the face that it was a new student. But once she looked up there was no going back. She was immediately taken in by those familiar chocolate brown eyes. Those eyes looked surprised and delighted at the same time. It stripped her away from everyone just her and him. Secret messages slipped unconsciously between them.

"Mr. Venturi, take this seat right here." He pointed to a seat on the opposite side of the classroom from Casey. He nodded reluctantly, he was hoping for a seat next to his mystery girl. He felt his heart step, mind go blank, and his lips come dry at the same time. He threw a smile across the room. Casey received it and she glued her eyes to the board.

"So Mr. Venturi, why my class?" Derek shrugged.

"It was a filler class."

"Brutal honesty, I like that." He smiled and then continued on with the lesson.

* * *

Jealousy was present in Casey's eyes as she watched a girl named Grace flirted with Derek. She rolled her eyes. She hated the face that Mr. Kendall wasn't even trying to stop them. But Derek was flirting back, which revealed his true nature; a player. She knew he was too good to be true.

* * *

'_Could she be any more obvious?' _Derek rested his head on his hand. She had started out with a flirty greeting and she only continued from there. He genuinely had no interest in the girl, but as looked over on the other side of the room, he could sense her jealously, but strangely, it made him want to flirt less. In most casts it drove him to flirt endlessly. But somehow this time everything was different. He tried to shoot an apologetic look, but every time she looked away. He looked at the tick tocking of the second hand rounding the clock passing time.

'_When will this class be over?'_

* * *

Derek barely noticed Grace's protest as he walked away the moment the bell rang. Mr. Kendall yelled some of the homework which he fully ignored as he walked over to the mystery girl ho was fumbling with her books. His eyes glanced to the 95 that was crossed out to be replaced with a 97 re-circled in red ink. He smirked. He suddenly realized that she was looking at him.

"What?" It as short, concise, and somewhat intimidating.

"Hi, I'm Derek Venturi." He flashed one of his heart melting smiles. Hen she didn't seem impressed, it faded. "But you probably already know that." He trailed on.

"Is there a point to this conversation?"

"Well I, you see, I'm –"

"Wasting my time. So go hang out with Grace. I have to go talk to someone."

"Like a boyfriend?" He managed to get out.

"That's none of your business." That as it, he decided, she liked torturing him while he stood there looking like an idiot.

"I didn't manage to get your name."

"Casey."

"Well Casey, if you don't have a boyfriend, do you want to go out tomorrow night?" He watched as her eyes grew a little obviously shocked at the question.

"I can't." All the hostility fled her voice.

"Why not?" He pushed.

"I can't." She retorted. She grabbed her books.

"Bye Derek." It was meant for only her to hear, but Derek managed to catch it. He tried to give himself every reason that he was rejected but none of that took away the pain of those two words.

* * *

Paul smiled as he saw Casey walked in.

"Hey." She timidly said.

"Nice to have you back. Anything new?" Casey collapsed in the chair.

"The guy that my mom thought she was going to marry, he ended up cheating on her."

"And how does that make you feel?"

"I guess I knew that it would happen. It's happen with ever other guy that's she's been with. I just wish she would find a guy that will love her for her."

"And hat about for yourself?"

"I'm sure every girl would Paul."

"No, I meant have you found a guy like that."

"I wish." She snorted. "The only guy like that wasn't who he portrayed."

"What do you mean?"

"There was this one guy, Derek. He is a new student that is." She searched for the word.

"Attractive?" Paul suggested.

"A player." Casey corrected. Who's side as Paul on anyway?

"And." He prompted her to continue.

"Well when he first met, I do admit that I found him…attractive. But when we talked just now, he asked me out."

"And you said."

"No, Paul have you been listening at all?" Paul set down his coffee, this might be a long session.

"Why did you say no?"

"Because during class he was flirting with another girl."

"He was flirting with her, or she was flirting with him?"

"Why does that matter?" Casey snapped.

"Casey, when it deals with a relationship one shouldn't rely on first impressions..or second." He had a know it all smirk plastered on his lips.

"Besides that's not the only reason I said no." She said in a matter of fact voice. This raised his interest.

"What's the other reason?"

"Because girls like me don't fall for guys without knowing him. Relationships especially the ones I'm in need order. I require order Paul. Not to go recklessly charging into a relationship." She stood up almost declaring that the session as over. "Girls like that are doomed in relationships." She walked to the door. "And I'm not like those girls." With that she shut the door. Only moments later Paul wasn't surprised to see Casey's head pop in again. "Am I?" Although Casey was very mature for her age, she had this lack of confidence at some points.

"Just a little bit." He admitted. A look of astonishment reached her face before she quietly shut the door behind her. Paul just smiled.

* * *

"Can you believe he said that?" Casey joked to Sam about her pervious conversation with Paul.

"Yeah." He was clearly out of it.

"Sam?" She questioned.

"Huh." He snapped back into reality. "Sorry." He rubbed the back of his neck on cue with the death glare she threw him. "Case, I'm sorry, I was thinking about asking Emily out." Her eyes lit up, this was a big step for him.

"That's great Sam." She was truly happy for him. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Derek at the end of the hall watching them, watching her.

"Sam, what do you know about Derek Venturi."

"Derek?" Sam answered in surprise.

"Yeah."

"He is trying out for the hockey team tomorrow morning. Apparently he was a big shot at his old school. And from what I gathered he doesn't have a girlfriend." He teased.

"It's not like that. He just," she paused and glanced once more at where he stood. "Confuses me." She finished.

* * *

Two chocolate brown eyes focused on the two across the hall. She was one of the few that rejected him. That didn't bother him as much as not knowing why. His fists tightened on cue as she was laughing with this blonde kid. What did he have that he didn't? He recognized the kid from going to talk to the Casey. He continued to watch as the principal walked up to them.

* * *

"Casey, just the girl I wanted to see." Sam nodded in respect.

"Yes sir."

"You're the next in line for S.N.S.A." It as a program designed to have students show new students around school, and hopefully have a friend at the end of the day. Most students joined the program so they could skip class that was excused.

"Who is it?"

'_Anyone but Derek. Anyone but Derek.'_

"Derek Venturi."

* * *

**Ok before you kill me, about Casey rejecting Derek, it was on the needed side, because I don't think that she would say yes right off the bat. This is a Dasey story though. The next chapter might take longer to post because it is still being written. I am sorry for all the typos in this chapter my w key doesn't want to work, so if there is something missing, it's probably a w. This chapter was about 9 pages, but the next chapter should be a little shorter. Review please, they make my day. If you want a sneek peek of what is to come here is the link to the companion trailer on youtube. She's remaking it right now, but it will be up soon. www .youtube . com / watch?vnLWHtEaOzbA just take out the spaces. So I hope you enjoy and spoilers for the next chapter should be up on my profile by Friday.**


	3. Chapter 3 Unattainable

**Yeah! I managed to update. This chapter isn't as quite as long, but it mostly sets up for the next chapter where a lot of stuff happens, but I'm not going to give it away. Evil smirk here. So I really hope you kind of enjoy this, I believe I was evil at the end giving you a cliff hanger again. I wanted to update before I went off to Yearbook camp. Yes there is such a thing. And it is so much fun. Anyway, I've rambled enough.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own lwd or relating characters...yet.**

* * *

If anyone would watch the behavior of the two meeting the next day it would be described as two shy children not giving any impression of meeting beforehand.

"Hi." She avoided his eyes. They were her weakness.

"Hi."

'Pretend that nothing happen.' She coached herself. "Shall we start?" He gestured forward.

"Ladies first." He flashed a smug smirk as she started to walk. He half wished that the tour ended quickly, because he didn't know how long he could control his behavior around her.

* * *

"Over here is the library, they have strict rules about checking out books." He was supposed to paying attention, but he was far from it. He was entranced by her beauty. "If you don't want to pay attention, the tour stops here."

"Why did you say no?" Their eyes locked. She didn't mean to. Her lips quivered as she opened her mouth to respond.

"Casey." She pulled away to find the owner of the voice. It was Kendra, one of the most popular girls in school.

"Hey Kendra."

"Look, I have this big party planned this weekend, cool people only. And I want you to come." Casey felt Derek's sight switch back and forth between Kendra and herself.

"Sure." Kendra's face glowed.

"I'll see you and your boyfriend there." Casey's mouth fell open and a special smirk found Derek's lips.

"He's not" A blush grew more, "We're not." Kendra didn't listen to a word as she sauntered away.

"Don't say a word." She growled. He just laughed. Things switched to a more serious tone when his laughter died.

"So is the reason we can't go out because of Sammy boy?"

"No, it's your ego thinking that any girl you want should fall all over you." She spat out. The words stung.

"You still don't believe on that." He rolled his eyes, how stubborn was she?

"You haven't given me a reason to trust you."

"But I haven't given you a reason not to trust me."

"That is the worst reply I've heard in my life." She bantered.

"Let's start over, I'm Derek Venturi." She hesitated for a spilt second.

"Casey McDonald." She held out her hand. He was tempted to bend down and kiss it; But Derek Venturi never showed that side to any one. He decided right then and there that he would make Casey McDonald fall for him. They stayed in that position till the bell rang knocking them into reality. She pulled away quickly.

"Casey." Emily ran up.

"Where were"- Her question faded hen her eyes landed on Derek. Casey immediately caught Emily interest.

"Emily, this is Derek, Derek, Emily."

"Hi." Casey rolled her eyes. She was expecting Derek to flirt back.

"Um well this has been fun, but I have to go." He promptly left leaving Casey in shock and Emily in awe. Casey was set off by Emily's squeal.

"Why didn't you introduce me sooner?"

"Em."

"I think we had a moment there."

"Emily."

"Is he single?"

"Emily, he's not you're type." She snapped. Why was she being so defensive? Maybe it was for a moment. She thought that he was as interested in her as she was in him.

"I can become his type." The two entered the classroom.

"No, you can't."

"Fine, then what is his type?" She was tempted to say qualities that pertained to herself, but that would admit that she was one of the girls that rush into relationships.

"I don't know. I just met him."

"So you guys are friends?" She asked with a hopeful tone.

"Yeah." Casey smiled not realizing that she had just set herself up for the next question.

"Can you find out for me?"

"What?"

"Just ask him if there is a possibility that he would go out with me."

"Emily." Casey replied with an annoyed tone.

"Please Case." She did her best pout. Casey tried to ignore it, but she eventually caved.

"Alright."

"Thanks Case, you're the best." With those words the bell rang and class had begun.

* * *

"And that's to end of the tour." Lizzie explained.

"As a thank you to the pretty lady, here is a gift." He waved around his hand in a mystical fashion with the end result of a flower in his hand.

"For the pretty lady." She laughed as she accepted the flower.

"That is so cool, so you perform other tricks?"

"Yeah." He cracked a smile. The two continued to walk even though her obligation was over with.

"So what do you like to do with your spare time?"

"Soccer." She replied.

"Ah, so a tom-girl then."

"Yeah and I'll beat you at any sport any day." She challenged.

"I'll take that up sometime." The bell separated them.

"I have to get to my next class, but thanks for the flower." Without thinking she kissed his cheek, and walked away. Edwin took a couple seconds before his brain could register what had happened. Unfortunate for both of them the kiss hadn't gone unnoticed by Jamie. He clenched his fists knowing that he shouldn't have let her show him around in the first place. If that was the way Edwin wanted to play; this meant war.

* * *

"About time you showed up." The coach mumbled. "You're slap shot better be worth it." Derek laced up his skates.

"Just watch. " He huffed out. He sped skated around the rink and applied a force to the puck and it made it past the goalie with a clean sweep. The coach nodded with approval.

"Good job Venturi. Welcome to the team. I have no doubt that you will do well." He passed shoulders with Sam.

"No wonder why you were captain at your last school." Those words stopped him in his tracts.

"Thanks but I don't need flattery to become captain of this team." He continued to walk on.

"She asked about you, you know."

"Now you caught my attention." He turned back to him. Sam walked toward him.

"I figured you thought that she and I were dating, that's not the case." Derek smiled.

"I think we can have a mutual friendship."

* * *

"Can you believe that Mrs. Peck couldn't find the test?" Casey exclaimed. Although she had studied practically all night for it, she still felt unprepared. So she made plans to study in the afternoon so she could save time to go to the party that night.

"Yes." Derek answered wiggling his eyebrows.

"Derek, don't tell me you took the test." She didn't know whether she should hug him or scold him.

"No." He laughed. "She just seems to be the forgetful type." He answered. As the two walked down the hallway, his hand kept brushing against her side. He fully noticed and even smirked when he saw her jump.

"Ticklish?" His eyebrows rose. Casey scooted away.

"No." She was lying. As he approached her again, she didn't like where this was going. Before she could do anymore his hands were masterfully going up and down both sides of her body.

"Derek , stop." She got out amidst the laughter. She tried to get out of his grasp, which made him instinctively wrap his arms around her body to cease any possibility of getting away. They froze when they noticed some of the student's eyes on them.

"Want to go some where more private?" He asked. She raised her eyebrows in distain.

"To talk." He added quickly. She agreed and the two teenagers walked to some place outside. A pair of eyes was glued to their figures. Emily couldn't believe it. After what Casey said she would do, she went off and flirted with him?

"Favorite band." She questioned. They had been asking questions back and forth for about five minutes. What she promised Emily she would ask lingered in the back of her mind. She hadn't forgotten about it, but she was a little scared at what he might say.

"Don't have a favorite, but Maroon 5 is definitely up there." Casey leaned back against the tree.

"I like this. Hanging out, just you and me." Their eyes connected, once again sharing secrets that passing bystanders would not understand.

"Derek, there was something that I've been meaning to ask you." She broke the connection finding the ground much more interesting.

"What?" She didn't dare look at him, but he was sitting right next to her, and his breath lingered in her ear.

"Emily, she- she asked if you would consider going out with her?" It sounded silly coming out of her mouth.

"Yeah." The one word crushed her heart.

"You- you like her?"

"No, but you turned me down, and she seems like a decent girl."

"Oh." She couldn't look at him. "I have to go." She up and hurried away ignoring Derek calling her name.

* * *

**A.N.- Ha! Told you I was mean. But don't let that effect your reviews. I promise if you review I'll make the next chapter better. The next chapter has a lot going on as I said before. Nora's mystery date, the party, someone being jealous...spoilers should be out on Sunday if not Monday on my profile. Review!**


	4. Chapter 4 Untouchable

**Back from the dead. I'm so sorry it took so long to update. The first reason was that I wasn't very inspired because I only got 4 reviews, but the second reason was that I didn't really like this chapter all that much. Casey seemed way too OOC for me. So I had to change a little scene. She might seem OOC at the beginning, but near the end, you'll see why. Thanks to all who added to their alerts, it means a lot to me. Hope you enjoy. I also want to add that there is a reason for the title is, but you won't find out till later chapters, it is a feature that I think is really cool. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own LWD, or even this plot.**

* * *

After two hours of studying, Casey decided she had enough. Although the majority of the time she wasn't studying. She was too preoccupied with thoughts of her conversation earlier with Derek. He was willing to go out with Emily, because she had rejected him first. The scene ran over and over again. She flopped down on her bed. This wasn't normal for her to think about a guy like this. The more she thought about it, the angrier she became. Not at herself, but at him. He asked her out once, and she rejected the idea, and he gave up. A twisted smirk appeared on her lips. She had her mind made up; she was going to make Derek regret messing with her feelings.

* * *

Dressed from head to toe in pink, Casey headed downstairs.

"Casey, you look beautiful." Nora was also dressed classy.

"New date?" She asked.

"Yeah, do you think you can watch Lizzie?"

"No, I have a party to go to."

"Is that why you have the blue eye shadow?" She teased.

"Maybe." Casey paused. "So who is the lucky guy?" She tried to get the conversation off of herself.

"You know I don't introduce till after the date." The doorbell rang interrupted any further conversation. She rushed to the door to greet a man with blonde hair.

"Ready to go?" He asked flashing a smile. It would have been smooth except his hand slip and he hit his head on the door. Nora gasped and Casey tried not to laugh.

"Do you need ice, anything" She asked in concern.

"No, I'm fine." He had a man's reputation to uphold.

"Casey we'll be back around 11." With that the two left leaving Casey in charge. Lizzie usually made it a point to be scarce till the after the first date. The doorbell rang once again. Casey wasted no time answering it.

"Wow Casey, looking special for someone?" There as an edge to her voice, but Casey didn't question it. She simply shrugged.

"No, I just thought that I would look nice."

'_And break a heart.' _She mentally added.

* * *

There wasn't anything out of the ordinary about the party scene. A couple drunks which warned her not to drink anything open. A dew couples making out in some of the darker places. Her eyes scanned the cord looking for Kendra. Her eyes landed on Sam and Derek staring at them.

"Somebody is checking you out."" She whispered to Emily. Her face lit up when she saw Derek.

"Shall we go grace them with our presence?" They linked arms and started the walk, but before they reached them, Kendra snatched her away.

"Casey, come on. There is someone I want you to meet." Immediately Casey knew what she was doing. The same thing she always did with all the guys she met that were according to her standards for looks that she wanted. If Kendra found herself interested in a guy, she would simply introduce the girl to another guy to get hung over while she made her move. And judging how she was introducing her to other guys; she wanted Derek.

"I think he fits your personality." She gushed.

"This is Josh." Kendra introduced, and Casey had to admit, he as pretty cute.

* * *

If beauty could kill; he would have died on the spot from Casey. If glaring would kill, all the boys at the party would die a slow painful death. He swore his mouth dropped at least a little when she saw her enter. Sam even teased him about it until he told him to shut his face. He watched them whispering in the loud music. He found himself smiling when they were heading towards them. It instantly faded when the girl he had met earlier pulled her away.

"Hi Derek, hi Sam." Emily added the last part as an after thought.

"Hi, um Emily wasn't it?" She was pleased beyond belief that he had remembered her name.

"Yeah." She continued to ramble on. Derek tuned out. His eyes wandered on Casey till she disappeared from his line of vision. He couldn't believe how much one girl could infuriate and confuse him at the same time. His mind recalled when they had first met in the office. He had sensed the connection no matter how cheesy that sounded. That was what separated her from the rest of the girls, and no matter ho much she denied it, he somehow knew that she felt it too, and unlike most girls it scared her. Things seemed to be going well until yesterday happened. They hadn't talked since them, and it was bothering him to no end.

"What about you?" She asked with a smitten smile and eager eyes.

"I don't know. Excuse me." Nobody tried to stop him. He stopped at the doorway with a clear view of the next room. He didn't need to scan the room to find her. Currently Kendra was introducing her to another guy. He waved as if she would see it. He rested his head on the doorway. Somewhere along the way he had screwed up big time.

* * *

Even though Josh was very charming, he wasn't Derek. She had let her eyes wander half way through their conversation. She saw Derek leaning on a doorframe. She saw him wave before directing her attention back to Josh. So this is what Derek felt like all the time, playing with the emotions of another human being. It felt oddly good. It gave her power.

"Casey." She hadn't realized that she had been staring at him that long.

"Want to dance?" She interrupted. Josh was grinning like an idiot.

"I thought you'd never ask." He led her out on the dance floor with the change to an upbeat song. She knew he was watching. Let the games begin.

* * *

The next couple minutes felt like eternity to watch. He just wanted it to be over with. There was his Casey dancing with a guy named Josh. And frankly he found out all he needed to know about him from Sam. If it wasn't a version of him that attended the school, and if it was just a single dance with just a girl, he wouldn't have minded it at all. But it was his Casey grinding with one of the school's biggest players. He tried his best to retain himself. He felt relief flow through out him when Emily broke up their "dancing" session. Casey looked reluctant, but left with Emily off the dance floor. He took that as his opportunity to approach Josh.

"Stay away from Casey. She is my girl."

"And who might you be?" He scoffed.

"Derek Venturi." He answered.

"Never heard of you." Derek continued to stare. It didn't daunt Josh one bit.

"What? You think just because you told me to leave her alone, I will?" Derek grabbed his shirt collar.

"Let me make myself clear. You don't touch her, talk to her"- He slammed him against a near by wall attracting a little bit of attention. "Or look at her. If you do, then you'll wish you were never born." He finished the threat with a death whisper. When Derek set his feet on the floor, Josh swung at him. Josh's fist met Derek's hand.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Clearly Derek was stronger; no girl was worth a black eye over, because Josh walked away. Derek's smug smile could be seen a mile away. He had silently threatened every guy in the room by making an example of Josh. He would like to see any guy with the courage to do anything with Casey. He had never felt so protective of a girl before, it would damage his reputation, that he had created, but right now all he cared about was finding Casey.

* * *

"Why are you acting like this?"

"Acting like what?" Casey retorted.

"This isn't you. You don't just randomly go dancing like that with some guy you hardly know!"

"Well maybe the old Casey isn't good enough for me anymore." Casey hoped that Emily didn't hear the last part, but her hops were futile.

"What?" Casey's panic started to kick in. She couldn't tell Emily about her feelings for Derek. Not after she had practically told Emily that she should go for Derek and the fact that she told her that she had no feelings for him what's-so-ever. She had two options, lie to her best friend, or avoid the subject all together. She was one of the world's worst liars in the world, so her only option was to avoid the subject like a plague.

"Excuse me Em, I hear the dance floor calling me name." She promptly ignored Emily calling out her name. When she returned to the dance floor; Josh had disappeared. She mentally cursed, and then it dawned on her that it wouldn't be hard to find a new dance partner. As the music played, she began to sing her hips. After a minutes hands glided on them. She smiled, until she turned around to her partner. It faded instantly.

"What are you doing?" She hissed. It shouldn't be him. It was supposed to be someone else. She was trying to fall out of the crush, not fall forward into it.

"Dancing with you." His hot breath in her ear didn't help her any. His scent was intoxicating, and at the moment she couldn't form any more sentences. It felt like they had the first day they had met, when they were the only two people in the room. She couldn't pull away from his tempting figure if her life defended upon it. As the song progressed, their bodies pressed further and further together. The closer they became, the more right it felt. The floor was theirs and no one denied them of it. The art of dancing does not get mastered with moves or practice but with passion. And no one, not even they could understand the passion they shared. Her arms slid around his neck, trying to close the space between them. She felt his heated breath on her neck that made her hairs stand on end but she didn't want to grant him the pleasure of enjoying watching her squirm. As soon as the music stopped, she froze; and without warning; she ran. The crowd spilt for her like the red sea. But after she passed them, they just continued on with the party, it wasn't the first time someone had run out of a party. Derek just stood there as if he needed a moment to recollect everything that just happened.

* * *

She sat down on the front steps. The only people who were around were people passed out on the ground. No one would bother her. No matter how much her mind wandered over what had just happened, she couldn't bring herself to think of anything else. What happened to standing up against guys like him? She had failed; she had showed him the side that he had wanted to see. He had seen right through her act, he knew that she didn't normally behave like that. He had manipulated her again, and she had let him.

"Hey pretty lady." A guy approached her with slurred words. She recognized him as the boy that she had met earlier; Josh.

"Josh, are you drunk?" She asked slightly repulsed. Josh just threw his arm around her.

"No." He replied, but she could smell the alcohol in his breath.

"Josh, get off me." She shrugged off his arm, but far more was needed to stop his persistence. He didn't seem so eager to give in her request. She started to have a struggle against him. He was weaker than Derek, but he was above Casey in strength wise. The music dominated over her shouting, so there was no hope drawing a crowd. She was all alone with Josh, and that's the furthest place from where she wanted to be.

* * *

By the time Derek had registered what had happened, Casey had already disappeared. He hurried and found Sam and Emily talking in the corner, Emily looked a little upset, but he had more things to worry about. He knew that the subject of conversation was about him because it became quiet as he approached them.

"Hey D, are you alright." Emily remained mute towards him.

"Do you know where Casey went?" He asked. He needed to find her.

"I think she decided to go home." A little bit of hostility was in Emily's voice. Derek nodded as he headed straight towards the door.

* * *

"All I want is a good time." Josh had firm grip of both of her arms. Casey felt fear rise up within her. All her feelings of hope had disappeared the first time she shouted and no one could hear her. Suddenly with out warning, Josh was ripped from her, it had all happened so fast. All she saw was Derek holding Josh up against the wall of the house. Something about him was darker then how he usually acted around her. She wouldn't admit it, but it kind of scared her. Derek growled something to him, but the only words that she caught were stay away from her. He let go of Josh's shirt, and he slipped to the ground. Then he turned all of his attention to her.

"Are you alright?" His tone changed in mere seconds. It was a totally different Derek than from what she saw only a moment ago.

"Yeah." It became awkward between them. What could she say to him; especially since she had mixed feelings for him right now.

"Thanks for what you did Derek." She muttered as her eyes found the ground.

"He was being a jerk, and no one acts like that to you." He said in all seriousness.

"Uh, Casey, can I walk you home?" He wasn't used to this; pinning all his emotions with something so trivial. Unlike other girls, it mattered deeply to him what she said.  
"Sure." She managed to smile despite the circumstances.

* * *

The walk was rather silent as they were side by side. Conversations were mute except for a random question here and a one or two word answer. Maybe it was because both of them felt how much tension there was between them. Neither one of them brought up the dance; some things were better left unsaid. Something felt off to Casey, how exactly did Derek know exactly where he was going? She didn't have to give him directions once. They reached her house.

"Want to come inside?" She offered, after seeing him go bug eyed she added. "To call your parents or something." She glanced at her watch, 11; her mom should be home. As they entered, she noticed that Nora was home and with the guy she had earlier, they were all cozy on the couch, which made her suspect that the date went well.

"Casey." Nora's face seemed to light up at the sight of her.

"This is George Venturi"-

"Derek, what are you doing here?" The blonde man smiled at Derek. What was going on.

"Venturi?" Casey squeaked out, but no one listened to her.

"Nora, this is my oldest son that I was telling you about…" Every thing seemed to fade. Casey saw that Derek was avoiding eye contact with her. Somehow she had a feeling that he knew about his Dad, and for the third time that night, Casey McDonald felt played.

* * *

**A.N.- Not so much a cliffie right? right? Spoilers will be up in my profile by Weds. Please review, and I promise to update faster.**


	5. Chapter 5 Unexplainable

**Here is chapter 5 that I guess everyone is waiting for. Thanks so much for all the reviews, it really inspired me, but keep them coming! I love this chapter, except for the Lizzie part which seemed a bit OOC, but I tried my best to fix it. (It is Jamie out of character if anything) Anyway, tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own LWD or any relating characters.**

Casey's back was slipping in the chair. This wasn't like her at all, at least not in Psychology. Her eyes were glued to her paper rather than on the board. She could feel a set of eyes staring at her; it made her squirm. It had been a week since meeting Derek's father. She had promptly avoided him ever since. She figured that he would give up. But day after day he had tried different ways to get them alone, so they could talk. And day after day, Casey tried to pretend that he didn't exist. She almost felt sorry for him, but then she simply reminded herself the pain he had caused her. One peek at him couldn't hurt though, could it? As soon as she turned her head in his direction, it only confirmed her suspicions. Derek was staring at her. His eyes widen at the fact that she would finally pay attention to him. He gave a shy smile. She quickly turned away not wanted to lead him on about forgiving him. She started doodling, something totally that wasn't in character, at least when the teacher was giving a lecture. She spaced out allowing her mind to take her wherever it dreamed of. To her surprising dismay, when she looked down she had doodled hearts along with the words Derek and Mrs. Venturi. Casey quickly looked around to see if anyone had glanced at her doodles. Then she started scribbling out all that was written. When the bell rang, she slammed her notebook shut and rushed out of the classroom rather than lingering inside. She was pretty sure that Derek was right behind her.

"Casey!" Right on cue, she quickened her pace.

"Casey, wait." She sped u to a run, not caring if it as against the rules. During her attempt to escape she ran into Sam.

"Hey Sam, sorry I'm in kind of a hurry."

"Derek?" Sam guesses. She nodded silently.

"Get in here." He opened the nearest door which happened to lead to a janitor's closet. Casey eyed him as if to say are you kidding me? But it was either that, or she would have to face Derek. She decided which one was worse. Derek won. She almost completely shut the door, but left a crack so she wouldn't completely breathe in fumes. It was there in the darkness of a janitor's closet, Casey McDonald officially considered herself a coward.

* * *

Just like clockwork, Sam almost smiled when he saw Derek round the corner. He opened his locker and began shooting hoops. Like a magnet, Derek drew to Sam.

"Hey Sam, do you know here Casey is?" There was certain eagerness in his voice. Sam had to feel sorry for him, he was perfect for Casey, but she was too scared to commit anything.

"Yeah, she ran by just a couple minutes ago. She didn't tell me where she was going though." Derek was about to question his sincerity of the statement, but Sam interrupted by throwing him the basketball.

"Derek, if you don't mind me asking, what's so special about Casey? There are plenty of other girls out there." Derek's eyes were glued to the basketball in front of him.

"I don't know what it is about her…" He truthfully answered, and if he had gone another step further, he would have admitted that he probably would never know. Casey was perfect for him, except she was the total opposite.

"Didn't you guys just meet?" Sam pushed.

'_I've know her longer than I've know you.'_ He mentally answered. Being with Casey, he had forgotten exactly how long they had known each other.

"Yeah, but I feel like I've known her forever." Derek countered looking Sam straight in the eye. Sam merely shrugged.

"Whatever you say D." He answered. He looked back at the janitor's closet door, wondering exactly how much Casey had heard of that. Derek started walking down the hallway before calling back to Sam.

"Tell Casey, that she can't hate me forever." Just the way that he said it, Sam knew that he knew where Casey was all along. He shook his head chuckling as he opened the door.

"He's gone." Sam was tempted to tell Casey that Derek knew where she was all the time, but he figured he would let her have the victory for now. Casey silently thanked the heavens.

"Why are you avoiding him?" It really bugged him.

"I wasn't avoiding him, just choosing not to speak to him." Sam threw her a pointed look.

"I have my reasons." She finished confidently. Sam simply shrugged. If Casey wanted to do something, she did it; it was what made up her character. Her thoughts were suddenly turned to her best friend.

"Speaking of avoiding, why are you avoiding asking Emily out?"

"That is different and you know it." Sam growled pointing a finger at her.

"If you wait too long, she's going to be in another relationship Sam." Emily never stayed single very long. Sam mumbled something under his breath.

"What was that Sam?" She teased thinking that he said he was going to ask her.

"That's why I wanted you to talk to her." Casey looked into Sam's pleading eyes. Even though it was against her nature to force on the relationship, she couldn't seem the harm of helping them set up a date.  
"Alright I'll talk to her." She was immediately pulled into a bear tight hug.

"Thanks Casey, you have no idea of what this means to me." Casey simply smiled against his chest glad because in once in his life, Sam would be truly happy.

* * *

When Casey saw Emily, excitement filled her chest. She usually didn't get riled up about something so trivial, but this was an exception.

"Emily." When she didn't stop, Casey's eyebrows knit together. She tried to recall any events that could make her best friend mad at her. It was then that it hit her, the party. Her dance with Derek, Emily must have seen that. She would have to change her strategy.

"Emily, wait up!" She wouldn't give up that easily. She could tell that Emily wasn't happy with her decision to wait for her. Maybe if she reminded her of all the sweet things that Sam did for her. Sam wouldn't be man enough to ask her out, she would just have to make Emily ask him out. Casey could see right through the fake smile.

"Hey Casey." The hostility was still there.

"Em, I know you're mad at me because of the party. I didn't mean to make a move on Derek."

"You know that I like him Case. That was low even for you." She tried to keep walking, but Casey was hot on her side.

"What if I can make it up to you?" This caught Emily's interest.

"How?" Casey searched for something to say.

"I'll set you up on a double date with Derek." She just blurted out. Emily eye's widened. Too bad she had spoken before she had time to register exactly what she was saying. She didn't even have Derek's approval. It wasn't until then that a thought occur to her, she could use this to set up Emily and Sam. She wouldn't tell Derek about the date, and then just ditch when she got into the theater. It would leave Emily and Sam alone.

"Who are you going with?" Emily questioned.

"Let me worry about that." Emily didn't need to dwell on such unimportant details. She hated lying to her, but it would be totally worth it, if Emily and Sam got together. Sam would treat her like she deserved to be treated.

"So is Derek picking me up?"

"No, we'll meet up at the movie theater."

"What time?" The grin couldn't be taken off Emily's face, even if Casey tried.

"Seven." Casey answered. She was brought into a hug.

"Thanks Case, you have no idea what this means to me."

* * *

When Lizzie walked in to the classroom, there was a single rose on her desk. She was at first surprised, but when she read the tag she understood.

_Lizzie, _

_A beautiful rose for a beautiful lady_

_-Edwin_

She looked up in the doorway to see Jamie standing there.

"Liz, we need to talk." When her eyes widened, and when he knew what she was thinking, he had to explain.

"No Liz, I'm not breaking up with you." He reassured her. There then seemed to be a certain kind of calmness in the atmosphere around her.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Have you felt that things have become distant lately?" He mumbled.

"Well, yeah, but you still know how I feel about you…"

"And how do you feel about Edwin?" He pointed towards the rose clearly upset.

"Is this why you've been acting weird lately?" Her eyebrows knit together. Jamie had been acting strange ever since Edwin came. Even though Edwin was her friend, he tried to shut him out in whatever they were doing.

"Because of Edwin?" The anger was building up inside of her. "Tell me one good reason why you hate him Jamie."

"Because he's not your boyfriend, and he's trying to be!" He shouted, needless to say it was drawing a slight crowd. "And," Jamie added. "I don't know what I am to you anymore."

"What are you talking about?"

"Look Liz, I care about you, but I won't be put behind someone else. You have to choose."

"Jamie." She couldn't think of anything to say. She had known Jamie her whole life, and then there was Edwin, she wasn't sure how she felt about him.

"Let me know when you decided." He brushed her shoulder as he passed her, leaving Lizzie even more confused than before. Edwin suddenly emerged from the crowd.

"Lizzie?"

"Edwin, I need some time to think." She had to choose between her best friend and her boyfriend; but she never thought that she would have to make this decision.

* * *

As the clock rounded 6:30, the butterflies grew even more in her stomach. It was the night when everything was supposed to be going according to plan. If everything went right tonight, Emily should see Sam in a whole new light. And then, maybe just maybe, Emily would the boyfriend she really deserved. She waited outside the theater for Sam and Emily. She found herself smiling when Sam showed up. They got lost in their conversation until the clock read five till 7, so they decided to buy their tickets and go in. Casey had tried calling Emily's cell once, but it was in an off position. Once they walked into the actual theater she realized why Emily's phone was off. Her heart shattered into a thousand pieces and then in another heart beat a million. Why had she interfered at all? She knew that Sam was deeply hurt as well. In the movie theater there sat Emily and Derek.  
"Are you sure you want to do this?" Casey asked hesitantly. Sam nodded. That was what she was afraid of. The two approached their friends; Emily looked up in excitement, her eyes widened when she saw Sam. She looked at Casey incredulously.

"Sam's your date?" Emily asked. The question had Derek's full attention, sitting there waiting on her response.

"Well yeah, he seems like a great guy." Casey defended. Derek's eyes searched her for any trace of a lie. The lights and Casey and Sam took their rightful spots in the same aisle as Derek and Emily. Casey could especially feel the tension that was building between all of them. She couldn't help not to notice Derek boring a hole in their general direction. Half way through the movie she couldn't take it anymore, so she excused herself to get some air out in the lobby. Everything didn't turn out right that night; the only problem was she didn't know how to fix it.

* * *

She paced back and forth in the lobby running her fingers absently running her fingers through her hair.

"You know, you look cute when you do that." Derek's voice stopped her repeated movements.

"I don't want to talk to you right now." She growled.

"You haven't wanted to talk to me in a week." He retaliated.

"Everything is all your fault." Derek just rolled his eyes.

"And prey-tell princess, how is this exactly my fault?"

"Because you were never supposed to come! I was trying to set Emily and Sam up." She hissed the last part out.

"Well maybe if you were truthful with Emily in the first place she wouldn't have come up to my locker blabbing on about a date that I had no clue that I had!"

"You want to talk about being truthful, then why didn't you tell me about your Dad Derek? Or did it just slip your mind?"

"Is that what this is all about? Look Casey, My Dad said that he was going out with your mom once, but I didn't know it was her until we got to your house. I thought he was dating another McDonald. Honest." Casey looked him straight in the eyes and knew that he wasn't telling her everything, but she didn't push it.

"I believe you." She answered. Both teens relaxed after the anger escaped from their system. A lazy smirk appeared on Derek's lips.

"So, you're not going out with Sam?" Casey rolled her eyes again. Their friendship consisted of a lot of teasing, so she better get used to it.

"No, tried that once, never going back there again." She let out a chuckle. "How about you and Emily?" She teased.

"Oh, well we were thinking of dinner on Sunday"- Before he could finish the sentence, Casey's fist had connected with his arm in a playful punch.

"Touché." He mumbled under his breath. Casey smiled at him, and he returned it. She didn't know what would happen in this new founded friendship, or her feelings for Derek, but things were looking up.

* * *

**A.N.- Don't you love me for not ending on a cliff hanger? Show it in reviews. Anyway something that I want to get your opinion on is whether Lizzie should end up with Jamie or Edwin. Since it is just a slide plot in this story, I wanted to ask what you wanted. Please leave your answer in a review...I'll update as soon as I can.**


	6. Chapter 6 Unforgettable

**I wanted to update this story at least one more time before school started. This is mainly a filler chapter, and the shortest sadly, but it does have some Dasey and a bit of Lizwin. I'm sure that you will fully enjoy this chapter. Spoilers will up on my profile soon.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own LWD! **

**Chapter 6: ****Unforgettable**

* * *

Casey observed her reflection in the mirror. Tonight pretty much marked a month into her friendship with Derek, but it had seemed so much longer than that. She had spent the day cleaning the house because her mother invited over George and his kids over kind of like a introducing the kids. She was just excited that she got to spend the night with Derek.

"Casey, they're here!" Nora yelled up to Casey who was checking every last detail to make sure it was perfect. Her lips curved upward into a smile like position. It had been two weeks since Derek and she had made up. Now every little event with Derek made her feel giddy. She rushed down the stairs to come face to face with and almost knocking over Derek himself. Her cheeks redden.

"Way to make an entrance Case." He teased holding her upright, so she wouldn't fall flat on her face. His hands lingered there longer than they should have, and one hand ran down the length of the arm. She pulled away in surprise, forcing her eyes to the ground.

"This is Edwin." He introduced his brother who had seen their little moment. A younger boy looking around 13 stepped out from behind him.

"Hi Casey." She couldn't help but noticing that he lifted his eyebrows in a suggestive manner. All that was put to a stop he Derek hit him on the back of the head.

"Stop flirting Edwin." He hissed. The younger child went off grumbling something that neither Casey nor Derek could understand.

"Smerek!" A little girl interrupted.

"Smarti, this is Casey."

"Hi Casey." The only thing that crossed her mind was the nicknames that they had given one another.

"Derek talks about you a lot." Marti continued. "He says you are"-

"Ok Smarti, why don't you go find Dad now." Casey's cheeks grew a light shade of pink. She started to become flustered. Before either one could say anything else, Nora yelled.

"The first course is ready." They were called, and so they went.

* * *

Casey took a seat right next to Derek smiling shyly. One question that seemed to rill a hole in her mind was what did Derek say about her when she wasn't around? Obviously Derek was embarrassed, otherwise we wouldn't have sent Marti away. She made a metal not e to talk to Derek later. When they were served salads Casey mindfully munched slowly taking in the texture and taste while also letting her mind wander. Nora finished first and went to excuse herself to check on the next course. George went to "assist" her, but all the kids knew it was so they could play kissy face in the kitchen. Casey's nose scrunched over a little grape tomato sitting on her plate. She had an accident that one time it hit her in the face, she hadn't liked them since.

"You don't like grape tomatoes?" Derek teased. She just shook her head like a child giving a tantrum. Without any more words, he reached over stabbed the tomato and ate it in what she considered a suggestive way, as he ate, her face became as red as the tomato he was eating.

* * *

The rest of the dinner remained normal, Casey would glance in Derek's direction every once and a while. They were excused to go mingle among the other children as Nora and George did the dishes. Casey led Derek to her room in hopes that they could talk without being interrupted by the little ones. Her heart beat sped up when she took the chair and Derek plopped down on her bed. Her eyes didn't leave the spot. Her bed was going to start to smell like him.

"Nice room." A certain kind of awkwardness filled the room, Casey glanced in his direction. She noticed it, did he?

"Thanks." She replied back. As they began to discus various likes and dislikes, Casey started rambling on while avoiding looking at him. She knew that if she did, she would become lost in his eyes. Half way through one of her rants, some of her hair revolted and fell into her face. Derek reached out and gently brushed the hair behind her ear. Casey's voice died in surprise with the feeling of his finger tips on her face. His face was so close to hers in comparison. He dragged his fingers along her jaw line.

"Perfect." Without any warning he pulled away and lay back on her bed. Casey sat then stunned and in shock.

* * *

Edwin raised his fist to knock on Lizzie's door. After dinner Lizzie just kind of disappeared in her room.

"Come in." As soon as she saw Edwin her eyes diverted to the floor.

"Hey." Hey voice was soft and fragile.

"Liz, I understand that I'm one of the last people you want to talk to right now, after everything that happened with Jamie and all."

"No, its fine Edwin…I'm just confused." Edwin took the chance to sit down on the bed next to her.

"Anything you want to talk about?" Although she appreciate his offer, talking to him about how she was confused about her feelings for him. She didn't think that it was the best idea.

"No, it's just I don't see why I have to choose. Jamie is my boyfriend, and you're my best friend…" She trailed off. Edwin nodded realizing that he was hurt a little by her answer.

"If you choose him, I understand." He said getting up and walking towards the door.

"But if I was your boyfriend, I wouldn't make you choose." Lizzie's eyes widened as Edwin made his way out of her room and down the stairs.

* * *

Casey's smirk grew as she decided to take revenge. She got up.

"Have you ever heard of a band named Skillet?" Derek shook his head. She was going to ambush him in a tickle fight…and it would have worked if her klutziness didn't catch up with her. She tripped over her feet. Derek only managed to grab her waist, but that brought him down too. The position they fell in was awkward to say the least. Casey was on bottom Derek caught himself from falling totally on her by moving his hands on either side of her shoulders. His knees were straddled over her right leg. Both froze in that position, they couldn't bring themselves to pull away. The tension between them built. One word slipped off his lips.

"Casey." She couldn't decipher whether it was a good or bad thing. He leaned down, and before their lips touched, they could hear George yell.

"Derek, time to go." Derek removed himself like she contained a plague. He said nothing as he exited the room. Casey's hand trembled as she brought her hand to her lips. Was he going to kiss her?

* * *

**A.N.- And I'm back with cliff hangers(ish) again! I thought I might tease you a little bit. Pretty much the next couple chapters will be building till the amazing kiss scene in the summary. Fear not, more story is to come soon...**


	7. Chapter 7 Uncomfortable

**Hey everyone. Thanks for all the reviews for the last chapter. They made me feel so loved. Here is the next chapter as promised. It is longer than the last chapter, but not by much. I'm so excited for this story, but you guys are probably already know that. Here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Life with Derek, and the little scene with Marti and Derek was inspired off another fanfiction, but I didn't take it word for word I swear. **

* * *

The second Derek saw Edwin's face as he headed downstairs; he knew that he would want to talk later on. He looked slightly troubled. But right now, he wasn't in any state to give advice. His gaze went back up the stairs. He was glad that she hadn't followed him. He had almost kissed her. What happened to him? He used to be this big shot that could get any girl and disposed of her in a second. But this time was different, he cared about her. She looked like she wanted to kiss, but he needed her confirming it. True to form, fifteen minutes after arrive back home, he heard a knock on his door.

"What do you want Edwin?"- He stopped when it was not his little brother at the door, but rather his father.

"Hey Dad, what's up?" He was worried now, his father didn't hold a private conversation with him unless he was failing a subject, or it was important.

"Derek, what do you think of Nora?" He relaxed slightly; at least he wasn't in trouble.

"She seems cool." Derek shrugged.

"And you like Casey and Lizzie?" Derek didn't like where he was going with these questions.

"Sure, Dad, where is all of this going?"

"Nothing, it's just that Nora and I are getting more serious, so I was just wondering." His father assured him. As he walked out, Edwin walked in. Derek rolled his eyes, would he ever get some alone time?

"Hey Derek, can we talk?"

"What do you want Ed?"

"I need some advice…" He trailed off.

"Let me guess, does it have to do with a girl?" Derek lay back on his bed. This advice would be easy.

"Yeah actually. It has to do with Lizzie." Derek didn't really know where he was going with this. He motioned for him to continue.

"Well, I think that I'm starting to get some feelings for her that I shouldn't."-

"Whoa Bro, I don't do feelings." He held his hands in a defensive manner. Edwin looked confused.

"Why?"

"I just don't. Are you questioning my authority?" Edwin shook his head, mostly out of fear. As his little brother left the room he let out a sigh. Or maybe he didn't talk about his feelings, so he wouldn't have to think about them.

* * *

Lizzie made her way into Casey room. Casey didn't want to deal with anything right now. All her mind could concentrate on was the fact that Derek almost kissed her. Maybe she was imagining things. He couldn't really feel like that towards her. She just needed time to figure everything out.

"Casey?" Lizzie questioned whether now would be a good time to talk to her sister. She seemed rather flustered.

"Sit down Liz." Casey's voice didn't have any hint of frustration towards her. Lizzie noticed that she even attempted to smile. "What's on your mind?"

"Jamie thinks that I'm spending too much time with Edwin." She said solemnly. Casey was going to interrupt, but Lizzie kept on talking. "It wouldn't be a problem, except I don't know how I feel about either of them. Jamie is nice, but Edwin is different, you know?" Casey noticed a semi dreamy look in her eyes and took a mental note. "How am I supposed to choose?" She sighed.

"Does it bother you that he-he might become your step brother?" Casey asked quietly.

"Not really. I mean you can't help the way you feel for someone. "Lizzie's words hit Casey hard. It wasn't until then that Lizzie noticed Casey's strange behavior.

"Casey, are you ok?" She snapped out of her dream state.

"Yeah Liz, I'm fine." Lizzie took that as her cue to leave. Casey ran her fingertips through her hair. So it wasn't wrong to have these feelings for him? Because she couldn't help it…right?

* * *

As Derek made his way down to dinner which was calling him, he noticed a sign on Marti's door. You could tell it was hers by her messy handwriting with the words Stay Out! on it. He ventured in anyway.

"Smarti." She had made up a tent with sheets with a smaller sign attached to that.

"Smarti." He called again.

"You can't come in Smerek." Anger was evident in her voice.

"Smarti, what's wrong?" He squatted right outside her make shift tent.

"You're going to replace me." She crossed her hands over her chest.

"What makes you think that? I would never replace you." He tried to rack his brain, where in her right mind would she think that he was going to replace her.

"You already have." Those words were a knife to his back. Tears were threatening to overflow on her tiny fragile face.

"Who are you talking about?"

"Casey!" His sister yelled. "I saw the way you looked at her. You're going to"- Tears started to roll down her cheeks as she couldn't even finish her statement. Derek grabbed a hold of her and brought her in a tight embrace.

"That will never happen." He cooed.

"You promise Smerek?" Although it was something he could never actually promised. One day Marti would grow up and wouldn't need him anymore. Even with this attraction to Casey, Marti would always have a special place in his heart. So with two words he sealed the promise.

* * *

Casey paced slightly at her locker. Thoughts from everything the night before streaming through her head like an impossible force. She was sure that passing bystanders would put that under the section of lunatic, but she could care less. Sam and she waited for each other every morning. They would talk and then go their separate ways when the bell tolled. Casey's eyes lit up when she saw Sam rounded the corner. The question rose up, should she tell Sam about what happened with Derek? Would he be grossed out? He was the only one who she could talk to about? Talking to Derek would be not a good idea considering he was the problem. Talking to Emily; the girl who is infatuated with the problem, would also be a bad idea. That left Sam; the best guy friend that would actually listen and wouldn't deal with any of her crap.

"Hey."

"Hey." He returned warmly a smile half gracing his lips.

"Did you finish the homework in"-

"Sam, I have something to tell you." He cocked one of his eyebrows.

"What?" Inside she was still panicking, but since she blurted out the intro, she might as well finish.

"But I don't want you to be grossed out ok?"

"Casey, what is it? You're starting to scare me a little bit."

"Derek almost kissed me last night." She whispered as if it was the dirtiest secret in the world.

"What?" Casey squinted her eyes. Here it comes, the whole gross, his dad is dating your mom thing. But he just stood there; mute for the moment, and to tell the truth, it scared her.

"Sam." Her voice wavered a bit.

"You're not disgusting with me, are you?" She couldn't read his expression at that second.

"No, it's just that…" The bell rang interrupted any further conversation. Sam started to walk to class.

"Sam." There must have been something that he wasn't telling her.

"Just be careful Casey, I don't want you to get hurt." Without any more ords he was gone. Casey just stood there as students walked past her preparing for their classes. All Casey could think about was what the heck did Sam mean?

* * *

Casey quietly skipped into the ice rink. Sam had told her countless times after times that she was his good luck charm. She came to all the practices that she could, and all the games. She wasn't a huge hockey fan, but she could stand it for his sake. From the looks of it, the practice was winding down. The coach was talking to them on the ice. Within seconds he dismissed them. Derek was the first one off the ice. He froze when he saw her.

"Hey." She said weakly.

"Hey." He replied. There was a certain kind of tension between the two of them. Her eyes fled to his lips for mere seconds.

"Well, I need to go." He pointed to the locker room.

"Oh, right." Her cheeks went flushed. Casey stood still as he brushed shoulders as he headed to the locker room. It wasn't till after that she realized that she was holding her breath. It took that long to finally realize that she was totally and utterly in love with Derek Venturi.

* * *

**A.N.- Not a cliff hanger, but I'm going to leave you in the dark about what Sam knows, at least for now anyway. Hope you enjoyed it. Sorry for any typos, I don't think there are many if any at all, but just in case. Review! Spoilers for the next chapter will be up on my profile by Tuesday. **


	8. Chapter 8 Undeniable

**A.n. And another chapter joins the ranks! You guys are blowing me away. Only 7 chapters and the author alerts are already in the 40s. This is the first of many chapters that have been beta-ed by LindsaylovesPacey. She was cool enough to accept my request of being my beta. So thank her. This is one of my shorter chapters, and I guess that's why I'm uncomfortable with this, so review to calm my nerves. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Life with Derek...if I did things would be different...**

* * *

Casey managed to slip in the classroom before the tardy bell rang. Her eyes fled to Derek who had his classic smirk on. She would have approached him, but the bell rang. She hurried to her seat. She flashed him a genuine smile. He returned it before turning his attention to Mr. Bradshaw.

"Today you are lucky ducks. We are going to assign a project about dreams." He was cut off by a class groan.

"Oh come on, I'm allowing you to have partners." That made it a little better.

"You are examining the difference between male and female dreams." He paused. "Guys only record appropriate dreams please." He coaxed out a2 0snicker from a few individuals. The first person Casey looked at was Derek, only to find him already staring at her. His intense stare brought a blush to her cheeks. Derek quickly looked away. There was a moment for a spilt second where her mind fell in the gutter. There was no way he thought of her in that way, was there? Mr. Bradshaw smiled.

"Partner up." It was an obvious choice. In all the controlled chaos in choosing partners, no one noticed who walked in. Casey and Derek made their way over to each other.

"Partners?" She questioned.

"I thought you'd never ask." He flashed a smile. His smile faded when his eyes went beyond Casey to the door.

"Oh no." He groaned. Casey turned around to see Emily standing and talking to Mr. Bradshaw. Emily suddenly noticed the attention from the two and waved. Casey noticed that there was only one other person who didn't have a partner besides Emily. She was going to comment on Derek's behavior, but before she could, Emily joined them.

"Hey Derek, hey Casey." His response was a nod. Emily tilted her head. "Hey Case, can I talk to you for a second?" Then Casey gave off a confused vibe, Emily nodded in Derek's direction. "Alone." She added. They scooted over a couple desks; Derek crossed his arms continuing his loner persona.

"What Em?"

"Switch with me." She half whispered.

"What?"

"I wanted to be paired with Derek. Switch partners with me." Something that could only be described as a protective anger was used in answering.

"No."

"What?" Replied a slightly irritated Emily.

"I said no, Derek is my partner." A look of shock from her reply was plastered on Emily's face.

"Ladies do we have a problem?" Mr. Bradshaw interrupted. Before Emily could respond, Casey answered.

"No problem at all." He nodded.

"Good, now everyone sit with your partner." He pointed the last part at the two best friends. Casey slid into the desk next to Derek. They exchanged smiles although Derek's seemed a little weak. When Casey turned her attention to Mr. Bradshaw she didn't notice the betrayed face of her best friend.

* * *

Casey thanked the heavens when the bell rang. She opened her mouth to start a conversation with Derek when she saw Emily's face before she walked out the door.

"I have to go Derek."

"Case"-

"We'll talk later." She assured him. As she walked out the door, Derek brought his hands to his face in frustration towards the girl.

"Girl troubles Venturi?" Derek jumped at the sudden voice of Mr. Bradshaw.

"What me? No, of course"-

"Don't lie to me Venturi. I've seen the way you look at her." Derek sighed in annoyance.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Derek crossed his arms over his chest.

"No." He replied sharply. He headed to the door, if he was late to his next class, he would get a detention for sure.

"Venturi." Mr. Bradshaw's voice was stern, Derek turned to face him.

"Casey doesn't do well with mind games; just tel l her your feelings." Derek couldn't bring himself to reply.

* * *

"Em!" Casey yelled, but her friend ignored her, but after the fifth time, Emily found it quite hard. She spun around hard on her heels.

"How could you do that to me?" She gave an icy glare. "Flirting with him. You know how I feel about him."

"What are you talking about? Is this because I wouldn't trade partners?" Casey asked, very confused at this point.

"You were flirting." Emily retorted angrily.

"With who?" Her arm was outstretched to the classroom from which she just came. "Derek?"

"Who else?" Emily2 0rolled her eyes sick and tired of the fighting; she needed a straight answer.

"Em"-

"Casey, I want you to look me in the eyes and tell me you have no feelings for Derek." To say yes she would be cheating her friend, but to say no would cheat her heart. Silence mingled around the two for a couple seconds. She glanced one time back at the classroom.

"No." She breathed out. She would rather cheat herself for the moment. With time, maybe the feelings would go away. Emily's mood lifted greatly at that one word. Casey even could see a smile.

"Good, because I didn't want to cancel the double date." She started to blab on; every second going by she was returning to her normal self.

"Double date?" Casey managed to squeeze out .

"Yeah, the double dates tomorrow at the bowling ally with Sam and you and Derek and me." Casey felt her heart stop.

"What?"

"The double date…" Emily paused trying to revamp Casey's memory. "What kind of boyfriend is Sam if he doesn't tell you about the date?" Emily thought Sam was her boyfriend? She was going to correct her and say that Sam was definitely not her boyfriend. This must have been what Sam was talking about earlier. Derek and Emily were going on another date. She didn't know what made her heart jerk more, the fact that they were going on a date or that Derek teased her and then forgot to mention it. If she went on the date, she would be able to keep an eye on Derek and Emily, so she lied.

"Oh yeah, _that_ date. It must have slipped my mind." And with those words all her lying began. What bothered her most is she thought she saw Derek's retreating figure slipping in and out of the students. Part of her wondered how much he had heard.

* * *

Derek's eyebrows knitted in concern at the sight of Casey and Emily engrossed in what looked more like an argument than anything else. The detention was starting to look more worth it just to see what they were saying. He scooted closer.

"_Is this because I wouldn't trade partners with you."_ Derek smirked, he had liked how Casey got defensive about him. _"You were flirting."_ As much as Derek would love to deny it for Casey's sake, they were flirting. He had even managed to make her blush once or twice.

"_With who? Derek?"_ Derek rolled his eyes. That's 0 for Space Case and 1 for Emily.

_"Casey, I want you to look me in the eyes and tell me you have no feelings for Derek."_ Derek froze this was a sure way to find out how she felt. Part of him knew that he shouldn't, but he couldn't bring himself to move. He wasn't close enough to hear her answer, but her face told 10,000 words. That was all he needed to know. He began to weave in and out of the crowd on his way to Economics.

* * *

**A.N.- I did like how I ended the chapter however. It's not a cliff hanger just because the next's chapter's cliff hanger is going to be bad, I didn't want to be mean to you guys. This was pretty much a chapter that sets up the next chapter, which includes the faithful kiss, so that's why I'm not going to be posting up spoilers on my profile this week. Other than that, reviews are always nice, I feel loved when you write them. I've already started on the next chapter, so if I get reviews I'll try and have the next chapter up by Weds., but if you don't review, I might just wait until Friday of next week to do it...so the moral is, review!**

**-RGT-**


	9. Chapter 9 Feelings

**A.n.- So I finally got the beta-ed verison up. So hopefully there won't be any typos. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own LWD, if I did, this chapter would have had happened a long time ago.**

* * *

The house was abnormally quiet for the time of day. Casey quietly sat at the mirror, stroking her hair with a hairbrush absent mindedly. Her hair was done at least 10 minutes ago, but she wasn't in control of her hand anymore it, like her body, needed to do something while her mind bustled over the events that occurred during the day. Derek had avoided her like the plague the rest of the school day. She saw him talking to Sam, but when she started to approached them, Derek left. Sam wouldn't stop apologizing to her about helping set up the date. She did feel slightly relieved that Derek didn't do anything to help set up the date. From that, she figured that Emily must have set up the date; and Sam simply agreed, because he could not say no to the girl. Her eyes skipped to the clock, 5 p.m. It was around the time Liz arrived home from karate. Her concern for her sister had grown over the past couple days. Liz had been silent at the dinner table. She would have confronted her about it if she didn't have her own problems to deal with. Nora and George had been dating for 4 months. Tonight would be way beyond her mother's record. She was worried that her mother would do something rash. Her thoughts drifted back to Emily and Derek. She hated to lie to her friend, but she had always wanted to keep everyone happy. She was telling Emily what she wanted even if her friend's feelings were hurt in the process. She heard the door open and close downstairs which meant that Liz was home. She set down the hairbrush and simply stared in the mirror. Without realizing it, her mind drifted to Derek. She wondered how much he had actually heard. The way that he looked at her suggested that he knew exactly that she was in love with him. Every time she had been near him, everything had felt awkward, and yet she longed for more. The thoughts of the almost kiss invaded her mind. His chocolate brown eyes invaded every inch of her soul, along with his soft whisper that could make any girl's knees go weak. His hair, that went every which way, in such a fashion that it made her want to run her fingers through it; just to see if it was as soft as she thought it might feel. She stopped herself from thinking about Emily. She may like Derek but it was nothing compared to how Casey felt. She couldn't even describe it, if she had to. Whenever he was around her she felt safe from everything. And when she was looking into his eyes, it seemed there was no one else in the world. When he had his arms around her waist she never wanted him to let go. She had no idea if she was going to survive the night.

* * *

Lizzie flopped down on her bed. Her thoughts battled back and forth in her mind. She had trouble remembering the math problems she had to do. Edwin, Jamie, Edwin, Jamie and back to Edwin again. She knew that the Jamie who2 0told her to choose was certainly not the boy she liked a year ago. So if she rejected Jamie, did that mean that she liked Edwin? She picked up the phone and dialed a number she knew by heart.

"Hello?" The voice that used to bring smiles brought a frown to her lips.

"Jamie, we need to talk." She couldn't help but think if it was the right choice.

* * *

Casey didn't feel any better when Sam's car pulled into the driveway. She said not a word as she got in, the conversation didn't even begin till half way there.

"Why did you do it Sam? And why didn't you tell me?" There was venom in her voice.

"Emily was the one who asked me, ok? She is absolutely sold on us dating. What was I supposed to say?"

"And the thought of telling her that we aren't dating didn't cross your mind at all?" She raised her voice.

"At least I'm doing something. How are you acting on your feelings Case? I heard about your little conversation with Emily; no feelings for him huh?" Casey sat silently staring out the window trying at all costs to stop the tears from flowing down her cheeks. The bowling ally came soon enough.

"Casey, I'm sorry"-

"It's ok Sam. You're right." She wiped her fingers to erase her tears, regaining her composure. She walked inside with Sam close behind. He was regretting his harsh words.

* * *

She entered the bowling ally; all of her senses came alive, the people, the sight of the lit up2 0lanes, the sounds, the smells. She almost forgot about the uncomfortable car ride and her feelings. Until her gaze landed on Derek and Emily. Emily was laughing, probably at something that she didn't understand, but Casey let that slide. She wanted to run, to skip the date, she didn't need to see all the mushy exchanges from Derek and Emily that night; she wasn't sure that her heart could take it. Her body tensed under Derek's sudden glare.

"Hey Casey, where's Sam?" Emily forced the two of them to approach each other.

"He's"-

"Right here." He finished, awkwardly grabbing her hand. Casey noticed that Derek's vision narrowed, but she passed it off. He had his chance.

"We already rented the lane. We are all in lane 8. I figured we could all share, if that's ok." There was a mutual agreement among them. And so the double date began.

* * *

"Strike!" Emily bounced around all giddy. Casey found that she was rolling her eyes.

"Well, I'm going to go get some snacks, anyone want anything?" Emily asked to everyone, but mainly to Derek.

"I'm fine." He reassured her. Emily shrugged and headed into the direction of the concession stand.

"Your turn Casey." Sam nudged. Casey stood and grabbed a ball. She got up to bowl and she felt that she couldn't concentrate because she could feel Derek's eyes boring into the back of her head. When the ball hit the floor, it automatically became a gutter ball.

"Here let me give you some tips." She tensed up after she grabbed the ball, his hand drifted down her arm till it got to the ball. Her breath hitched.

"What are you doing?"

"You tilted your body. You need to keep your arm straight." He aligned her arm. "Like this." He whispered hotly in her ear, as he released the ball with her. The ball rolled down and hit 9 out of 10 pins. She felt his body right up against hers.

"Sam, it's your turn." The two broke away quickly at Emily's voice. Casey fought the blush coming to her cheeks. Her eyes fell to the floor, but she could sense Derek's and Emily's eyes on her.

* * *

Casey's eyes wandered around the building. Derek had been gone for a while now, he was just going to get something to eat. He had been gone for a good ten minutes. When she spotted him, their eyes suddenly locked.

"Emil y, I hate to do this, but I have a family emergency. I need to talk to Casey for a second." She felt her heart stop. What if something happened to George and her mother? Her mind raced with possibilities.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Emily urged.

"No, don't let us spoil your night. Play one more game with Sam." He comforted her.

"If you're sure." She trailed off. He didn't even wait for her to try and protest further. Casey followed Derek's lead still as confused to whatever happened. The door swung shut to all the clutter noise. The rain beat down. Derek grabbed her hand, she was reluctant.

"Derek, what happened?" He wouldn't answer, as he grabbed her hand and dragged her out into the rain, his pace quickened, but never so much that he would leave her behind. He pulled her into a deserted ally way. Just the way that he stared her down, made her suspect that he knew how she felt. Her heart beat faster. They just stood there for a couple seconds. The rain starting to get on the hea vier side, Casey waited for the moment that he was actually going to speak.

"Derek"-

"Case,"- He used her nick name again, the words just pouring off his lips.

"What?" It was more breathless than she had wanted it to be.

"Do you want to kiss?" There was no trace of humor in his voice.

"What?" She retorted softly.

"Do you want to kiss?" He repeated. Casey couldn't bring herself to do anything. She couldn't obliviously say what she felt, so she started to ramble.

"Derek what are you doing? We need to head back. They're going to start worrying about us." The rain soaking her clothes even further. He looked her straight in the eyes. Blue met Brown. Without any more words, his lips crashed upon hers.

Casey felt herself not breathing as his lips founds hers. Then her back found the brick wall. His hands were on her hips. The only force separating them was oxygen, humans need to breathe. After filling their needs, Derek placed another kiss before resting his forehead on hers.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that." His breathing was shallow.

"What about Emily?" He smiled a wicked smirk, and Casey felt her knees go weak. The rain still down poured. There was no answer needed. She jumped on him hitching her legs on his waist, running her hands through his hair. Her jump threw him off slightly, but the smile on his face told her that he didn't mind.

* * *

Derek's car pulled up to the driveway.

"How much longer do we have till curfew?"

"Ten minutes." She saw him smile before he captured her lips. He tried to go deeper in the kiss, but she pulled away.

"Derek, behave." He smirked.

"Is it my fault if I can't help myself?" She smacked his arm trying to hide the blush on her cheeks.

"Ok, ok." He kissed her forehead, then her cheek, and finally her lips in a soft gently kiss.

"They're probably waiting for us." Derek's eyes shifted towards the door.

"Fine."

* * *

Nora's eyes sparkled as the two entered the house.

"Good, both of you are home." The first thing that Casey noticed was all the members of both families were present.

"Mom, what's going on?"

"Well sweetie, George asked me to marry him, and I said yes!" She extended her hand so everyone could see. Casey silently nodded acknowledging the ring, then ran to her room and slammed the door. Derek's eyes narrowed at the adults.

"You didn't even give me a chance to tell her." He shook his head as he followed the path that Casey had taken only a moment ago leading him to her room.

**

* * *

**

A.N.- Haha. Like the ending? I thought you might. Review to show the love? Please. I feel spoiled, almost 7,000 hits, and 60 reviews. Keep it coming.

**-RGT-**


	10. Chapter 10 Grin and Bear It

**Runs in panting, I'm so sorry I didn't update sooner, I was caught up in school...and well you should know how that is. Well I feel so honored, the last chapter I got the most reviews out of any single chapter of the story. Please keep it up! A point that I had say is that no I'm not replacing Paul, Casey will still go to Paul later in the story…see nothing big really. Don't hate me at the end of the chapter. Runs and hides., Oh and because I was so excited to get this out here, right now it's unbeta-ed, so please just ignore the slight grammer mistakes till she gets it back to me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own LWD or any relating characters.**

* * *

Engagement, marriage, step sister, step father, step brothers. It wasn't the fact that her mom was getting married, far from it; it was the fact that she was she as marrying Derek's father. Derek was going to become her step brother. What would become of them? She froze when there was a knock on her door.

"Casey." The fact that it was Derek only made matters worse. Anyone else, and she could lie, and they would believe her. But he had a gift to see right through her. She just managed to grab a look at her face; her tear stained cheeks before Derek walked in. He sat behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin against her shoulder. Two words uttered against his lips.

"I'm sorry." His hot breath was raking the hairs across her neck making her body tense.

"It's not your fault…"

"I meant sorry for you finding out like this." His words caused a discomfort feeling. He didn't mention the fact that he was also surprised. That could only mean…

"How long did you know?"

"What?" She pulled away from his hold.

"How long did you know this was going to happen?" She retorted.

"Case, just calm down."

"Derek," She looked pointedly in the eyes. "How long?"

"Casey." He pleaded.

"Derek." There was an uncomfortable silence.

"A week, nut it was confirmed tonight." He answered plainly. His eyes found a spot to stare at.

"What?"

"Casey"-

"You knew for a week, and you didn't decide to tell me?"Derek started to interject again, but she was far from over. "You could have been like 'Hey Casey, our parents are getting married, isn't that great?'"- Derek suddenly lost control.

"What would that have done Casey? To tell the truth I didn't want to tell you. You know why? Because then things would be different between us. SO tell me Case, would it change the way feel about what happened tonight? Because I know it doesn't affect me." Not a word was uttered from her lips, but rather she stared at her fidgeting hands. Derek took it the wrong way and stormed out silently of the room. It wasn't till the door slammed that Casey realized what exactly had happened. Derek's question still ran through her head.

_'Did it really matter?'_

* * *

Liz wasn't sure what she was doing when she invited Edwin up to her room. She left the open due to her mom's rules, but she closed it most of the way, so she was technically breaking the rules.

"What's up Liz?" His eyes held concern on all levels.

"I broke up with Jamie today." Edwin tried to contain his surprise.

"Really?" She had half rejected the idea of telling him about the break up. He might get the wrong impression.

"Yeah." She murmured. Her soft gaze landed on him. It wasn't until ten that she realized how close they actually were. Their eyes locked, and before either one of them knew what was happening, their lips locked.

* * *

Half an hour later, someone called on Casey's line. She hadn't bothered checking the caller ID.

"Hello?" She answered.

"What was the big family emergency about?" Emily asked. Casey bit her upper lip. Should she tell her what happened with Derek?

"Em," She didn't want the tangle webs of lies to go on any longer. "After Derek and I left the bowling ally, we sort of kissed." The other side of the line was dead silent, and to be honest, it made her worry.

"I don't believe you." Emily said coldly.

"What?" Casey was taken back.

"Derek wouldn't do that to me."

"Emily, you have to believe me"

"Why should I believe you? This is just a ploy to get me to break up with Derek."

"Emily, I'm telling you the truth." Casey pleaded.

"You're just jealous." Emily accused.

"He was just using you to get to me!" Casey let out a huge breath. The truth was finally out. There was silence on both ends of the phone. Casey's hopes fell when the phone clicked, and then it was just the dial tone.

* * *

Casey tossed and turned in her bed whimpering Derek's name. Her dream as far from pleasant. It was Derek, and her in the living room. Derek started to circle her.

"_You're disgusting." She started to interject, but he silenced her._

_"Did I say you could speak?"_

_"No." She whimpered._

_"Casey," He allowed the name to roll off his tongue. "I played you over so easily. I really thought you were more of a challenge." The dream Derek looked her straight in the eyes. "Oh, you actually thought I cared about you?" Silent tears ran down her cheek. "That kiss, meant nothing."He whispered hotly in her ear._

_"You're not pretty."_

_"No." She whispered._

_"You're not worth anything."_

_"No." This time her response was louder._

_"I would never love you."_

"NO!" She jolted upward waking from the nightmare in a cold sweat. She ran her fingers through her hair.

"It was only a dream." She remaindered herself. Derek would never say anything like that. When her hands went to cover her face, she found tears. She was crying? She wiped the extra moisture aside. She tried to calm herself down enough to fall asleep, but every time she tried, the image of Derek haunted her thoughts. Her eyes wanted to the clock; 2 A.M. It wasn't till an hour later that Casey managed to fall asleep.

* * *

The next day came all too quickly. At lunch Casey realized that something was horribly wrong. Derek had avoided her all day. He sat somewhere else for lunch, and when she went to go look for him; her feet took her to Mr. Bradshaw's room. He looked up from his desk. Casey's eyes canned the rows of empty desks.

"How may I help you Miss McDonald?"

"No, it's nothing, I'm sure you've got grades to do."

"What kind of teacher would I be if I didn't give time to my students?" He teased. Casey hesitated even further. "This nothing doesn't have to do with Derek, does it?" He offered her a sympathetic smile.

"How did you know?" A blush spread to her cheeks, which she quickly suppressed.

"Let's just say a wild guess." He smiled.

"Well we sort of have feelings for each other." Casey awkwardly admitted.

"So far Casey, you haven't told me something that I don't know." Part of her didn't want to know where he got his information. "What's the problem?"

"Our parents are getting married." She blurted out. She watched the reaction on his face.

"I still fail to see the problem."

"I told you, our parents are getting married." She stressed the last word. "What would other people think?"

"The Casey I know wouldn't let other's thoughts dictate how she lived her life. Something as small as that shouldn't mean anything. Do you want my advice?"

"I have a feeling that you're going to give it to me anyway." Casey's arms crossed over her chest.

"Tell Derek how you truly feel, and don't let what you're friends think get to you." For the first time that day, a smile graced her lips.

"Thanks." She said feeling a lot better.

"Anytime," He watched her walk towards the door.

"Oh and Casey," He scrolled through his papers.

"You are now partners with Justin Grey for the dream project." A look of confusion was plastered on her face.

"I thought that he was Emily's partner." All she could think of was if Emily set this up.

"Well now he's yours." Mr. Bradshaw said pointedly. "It's really weird, I wouldn't have changed the pairings, but he said he wanted to."

"Who are you talking about?" She could have sworn that Mr. Bradshaw just said he. One word escaped his lips.

"Derek."

* * *

**A.N.- Sweat drops hehe. Sorry about ending it there, but the next chapter should come along quickly. And to think we're only one third into the story. Please review. **

**-RGT-**


	11. Chapter 11 A Matter of Honor

**A.n. Hey everyone. First off I would say thanks for the reviews. You have no idea how much they mean to me. Especially since this is my first LWD fic. I really love this chapter, and I have a feeling that most of you will like it too. So...er enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own LWD...otherwise Dasey would have happened a while ago.**

**Chapter 11 A Matter of Honor**

* * *

Casey was speechless as she walked to her next class. However she couldn't bring herself to pay attention. Derek wanted to switch? She knew they had a disagreement, but did he really have the need to avoid her that much? All she could think about were other reasons why he would switch partners.

"Casey." She looked up and all eyes were on her.

"What is the answer?"

"Could you repeat the question?" She replied weakly. The teacher rolled her eyes, but before she could speak again, the bell rang. But before Casey could leave, the teacher pulled her aside.

"Casey, are you ok, today you seemed kind of spacey."

"Yeah," had it really been that obvious?

"Are you sure?"

"I'm fine really." Casey assured her leaving the classroom; her eyes widened in annoyance. _'I'm perfectly fi'_- She didn't even finish the thought in her head when she entered Mr. Bradshaw's room and there sat Derek and Emily acting like a couple at the desk right in front of her.

"Fine." She muttered the word. She held her head up high and took her seat behind her two "best" friends.

"Derry." She heard Emily cooed.

'_Derry? His name is Derek.'_ She bitterly glared at the two.

"Hi, I'm Justin Grey." The boy interrupted her thoughts. He had blonde hair and brilliant green eyes.

"Hi." She smiled as out the corner of her eye she saw that she had caught Derek's and Emily's attention. Derek's smirk fell when he saw Justin bend down and kiss her hand.

"Casey McDonald." She breathed out, her eyes not leaving his. He was cute, but what was priceless was how Derek was acting (and doing a poor job of it) like he didn't care.

* * *

Derek gritted his teeth and mentally cursed with picking his location. Things weren't going as planned. He just wanted Casey to feel how hurt he was last night.

"Derek where do you want to go on our date?" He was staring at Casey who was laughing with Justin. If he wanted her to be jealous, he would have to get his game on.

* * *

She knew what he was doing, and she wouldn't let him win. There was a reason that he suddenly held an interest in her holding her closer than normal, whispering sweet nothings in her ear.

"Casey," Justin's voice snapped her back to reality.

"Yeah."

"Are you alright?" She tried to smile before glancing back at Derek and Emily.

* * *

'_Five minutes, I can survive five more minutes.' _Not that she wasn't enjoying her time with Justin, she really was. It was just that more she saw Derek and Emily flirting, the more it made her sick. But when Derek started a conversation, she felt like she was going to gag. The bell rang and Casey grabbed her books and headed straight for the floor. In the process she bumped Derek's shoulder hard making him drop his book. He smirked, his plan worked.

"What's the matter Case?" He taunted following her.

"What's your problem McDonald?" That had done it. She did a 180 and walked towards him hatred in her eyes. Her face a couple inches from his, she uttered one word.

"You." She was beyond mad right now. "You play with my heart, and then when I'm the tiny bit unsure about how I'm feeling, and you toss me aside? I knew I should have listened to the warnings about what you were like in the other school; a fraud, a player. I should have known that you don't care for anyone but yourself. And if this is how you treat your friends I want no part in it. I hope you and Emily are happy together." Before he could get another word in, she turned hotly on her heels and walked away.

* * *

Tears couldn't help but fall down her face as she rushed down the halls. The students parted for her left and right. She kept running until she ran into a body. His arms wrapped around her. When her eyes registered that it was Sam, she returned the embrace and cried on his form.

"Case." She shook her head against his chest.

"What did he do?"

* * *

Derek felt all the eyes of the crowd of people on him. They were casting their judgment on him. The number one rule for any player is, don't get caught. In this case, they didn't really know what happened, but they would give him the title anyway. Casey's words still rang in his head. She wasn't supposed to act like that. His anger rushed through his veins; he wanted to dent in a locker.

"Hey Derek." It took all his self control not to turn on Emily. He swore that girl had the worst timing ever.

"I can't wait for our date on Friday." He gritted his teeth. She was the one who caused all the drama to Casey and him in the first place.

"The date is off." He began walking. He would have let it go there. But she persisted following his form.

"But Derek, what – Did I do something wrong? Was it"-

"I would tell you if you would stop your petty self obsessed whining for just one second." He snapped. Emily's lip started quivering. He didn't want to have two crying girls on his hands. He tried to cool down by running his fingers through his hair.

"Look…Emily, you're beautiful. Any guy would be lucky to have you. But you're not the girl for me; Casey is." He rested his hands on her shoulders. A silent tear rolled down her cheek.

"I sorry." He leaned in and kissed her cheek gently. As he walked the crowd started to disperse. Emily stood standing still in the world kept moving on. Even after Derek was fully disappeared down the hall, she couldn't stop four words from escaping.

"I'm sorry too."

* * *

Lizzie had a feeling of dread as she entered the cafeteria. Jamie hadn't even looked at her. As they approached the table, they stopped talking and stared. She knew what they were talking about; her. Edwin sensed her stress and put his hand on the small of her back. Jamie, as the elective leader stood from the group.

"Liz, can we talk, alone?" He threw a pointed flare at Edwin. Lizzie felt him grow tense and assured him and followed Jamie to a more secluded place.

"Lizzie, I'm sorry." That was the last thing she thought he would say. Something that came to mind was _'get out of my face'_.

"I was a jerk for making you decide. I can see you're _happy _with Edwin," he forced out. "But it's only fair to warn you, I don't give up that easily." His eyes sparkled. She knew what he meant. Edwin and Jamie were aging war for her heart. What had she gotten herself into? Jamie smiled to her as he re-entered the cafeteria.

* * *

Derek cursed as he reached her locker with no one occupying it. Without thinking he kicked the bottom row of lockers. Instantly pain found his foot.

"Can't find her Venturi?" Derek's eyes snapped to Sam leaning against the lockers with a smirk.

"What do you want Sam?" Sam shrugged. "To talk," he walked towards him. "I saw what happened back there with Emily." Derek's eyes found the ground. "I wish that Casey had seen it though." Derek's eyes leapt up.

"You talked to her…Does she- Is she"-

"She's probably cooled down by now, but she can't stand you." A wave of depression fell over Derek, but Sam wasn't finished.

"But more the reason you need to go and talk to her." He looked around. "She did go off to see Paul, but she's probably home by now." Derek nodded. He would see her later.

"Thanks Sam." As he headed out to the car; Sam smiled hoping that they would patch things up. Whether Casey realized it or not, Derek was good for her, and visa versa. He kept her on her toes, and neither one would take crap from the other. His mind suddenly raced to Emily; he needed to find her.

* * *

It was Tuesday. Nora and George had come up with a plan to help combine the families in preparation for the wedding. Every Tuesday they brought the kids together to hang out, while they went out working on the wedding plans. Casey was dreading when the Venturi clan would arrive. She had avoided Derek the whole day, only to have him come to her house. She had cooled down a bit, but she hadn't forgiven him yet.

"Casey, they're here." It was going to be a long night.

Derek tried to hold down the butterflies in his stomach, silently hoping that that tonight would end in the way that he hope it would. Casey had avoided him all day, which wasn't a surprise really. He was hoping that in this kind of environment, he could talk to her privately. Derek averted his eyes when Nora greeted George with a kiss.

"Gross!" Marti yelled, Derek just smiled at her innocence, she wouldn't think it was gross when she grows up. Nora looked around for her oldest daughter.

"I'm sure Casey is around here somewhere." She assured them. "Casey they're here." She yelled up the stairs. "She's been acting so strange lately, but I'm sure she's fine." Derek rolled his eyes. Oh how little did they know. When Casey finally did join Lizzie and her mother down stairs, she wouldn't look at him.

"Well I guess we better get going, numbers are on the fridge. We'll be back soon." With no other words the two rushed out the door leaving the five kids alone.

"Uh, Casey, can I talk to you for a moment?" Casey's eyes locked on to his.

"I don't think that's a very good idea." She replied harshly and headed up to her room. Derek frowned; this might be harder than he thought.

* * *

Casey glanced at the clock 10 pm. They would be home soon. Nora never stayed out too late on the kid bonding days. Marti should be collapsed on the couch in the living room; her tiny body not being able to keep up. Lizzie and Edwin were probably off somewhere bonding like they should be. That left Derek, she didn't care where he was. But the more she thought about it, the more she couldn't convince herself that she didn't care. If the truth were told, she cared very much. She heard footsteps up the stairs. Casey looked up and she froze. There in the doorway was Derek.  
"What do you want," Her voice waivered. Two words escaped from his lips.  
"I'm sorry." His eyes found the ground clearly ashamed at what he did. He felt the need to continue.  
"And I have a plan so that we can stay together." Now he had piqued her interest.  
"What?" She acted like she didn't care, but she was hanging on every word.  
"We need to separate your mom and my dad." The words rolled off his tongue as an evil smile crossed his lips as she just stared at him with a disbelief look on her face.

* * *

**A.N.- I don't know where the title came from, but it seems to fit. This chapter is unbeta-ed. Sigh. Next chapter should be up soon. Spoilers on my profile by tomorrow. Review please.**


	12. Chapter 12 Wish You Well Part 1

**A.n.- Gah! I am so sorry guys. A month and never updated. I feel really bad right now. With everything with school, band, projects, college applications and so forth I was busy busy busy. I promise that the next chapter will be out sooner, because I have more free time now. This is a warning, this will be a two part chapter.....oh and this is unbeta-ed too....**

**Disclaimer: I don't own LWD.**

_Sometimes faith, feels like doubt, and sometimes I wonder if we'll even get out, sometimes life hurts just like now, but ya gotta know, it's all gonna  
come back around_

I wish you well, I wish you well, on this trip to find yourself, I wish you well, wish I could help, but I can't help you find yourself

find yourself,  
I can't help you find yourself

-Wish you Well by Thousand Foot Krutch

**Wish you Well part 1**

* * *

No one could say that both the McDonalds and the Venturis weren't busy. Nora and George were running everywhere. Much to Casey's dismay, Nora gave her the job of being the maid of honor. It had her running to all the places that Nora didn't have time to go to. She couldn't help but grin when she heard that George appointed Derek as his best man. It would give them an excuse to hang out together. Lizzie was a bride's maid, Marti was the flower girl, and Dem; the ring bearer. Casey's eyes surveyed the surrounding making sure everything was perfect. A grin appeared when two arms slid around her waist.

"Derek, what are you doing?"

"Relax, no one is around." He murmured, resting his chin on her shoulder. "Is everything going according to plan?"

"Yes." With that one word she felt like a traitor. The plan was quite simple; every bride has nerves on their wedding day, so all they had to do was make sure everything went wrong. If that didn't work, then when the pastor got to the does anyone object part, Casey would speak up. It had taken weeks to figure it out. Deep down Casey felt guilty' she did want her mother to be happy, but didn't she have any say? A shiver went don her back as Derek's lips made contact with the exposed sin on the back of her neck.

"You're beautiful."

"I should go check on the bride." She ripped the contact between them. A smile landed on Derek's lips as he watched her hips move from side to side. Just to think that soon, they could be able to be together without people casting judgment on them. But it was for herown good. He wanted her to be free, but most importantly, to be happy.

* * *

Casey watched her mom pace back and forth, her eyebrows knitting together at how stressed Nora was. Today was the day for the big plan, Derek had told her that if it didn't happen today, then their parents would marry.  
"Mom, stop worrying."  
"Casey, you don't think this is all a big mistake do you?" There it was, the perfect opportunity for Casey to end it right then without Derek's interaction at all. But she couldn't bring herself to do it. Their eyes locked, Casey felt her lips grow dry. Her mind switching between the two answers; what she was supposed to say, and the right answer.  
"No, you're doing the right thing. George makes you happy."

'_Even if it means sacrificing my own happiness.'_ Nora offered her a smile.

"You have no idea how much that means to me Casey. I don't know how I would get through this without the support of Lizzie and you."

"Thanks." Casey's voice faltered for a couple seconds. "You should get in the rehearsal dress."

"Alright, I'll be back in a minute." Casey's smile faded the moment she left. She decided that after what her mother had said, she couldn't bring herself to do anything against the marriage. Derek and she would find another way.

* * *

The Venturi/McDonald clan practiced the seating for the banquet. The children separated from the adults to practice their toasts, not to ruin it for the couple Casey frowned at Derek's lack of a speech and how everyone naturally reacted to it; almost like it was expected. Casey was pulled out of her trance by his smiling face. It was then that she noticed the other children were gone.

"Derek, where did"-

"You spaced out," he grinned, grabbing her hands. "They finished, and I said they could play hid and go seek." His thumb caressed her hand. His eyes caught hers as he spoke tenderly. "Do you want to dance?" Casey nodded and guided to position. He leaned forward. "And the best part," he whispered close to her ear. "Is if anyone asks, we can always say that we're practicing for tomorrow."

'_Tomorrow,' _she thought. _'Our parents are getting married tomorrow.'_ She forced herself to put the thought in the back of her mind as their bodies swayed together. She rested her head on his shoulder.

"This is nice." She murmured. They were so caught up with dancing; they failed to notice two sets of eyes watching them.

* * *

They were perfect together, whether the parents knew about their relationship or not. Emily sighed watching Derek's and Casey's figures dancing with each other. She stood next to Sam.  
"They're perfect together." She gave out a long wistful sigh. Sam diverted his attention to the real subject. He was just secretly thankful that Emily hadn't caught him staring at her. Recently he had given a lot of thinking to what Casey had said about him making his move on Emily. He wasn't quite sure how much longer he could keep it in.  
"Emily..." Sam started out then regretted it as Emily turned her form to him. He had to do it. This was the moment that he was waiting for. His heart pounded against his chest, he could feel his throat close up. She gave him a concern look when he didn't speak at first. He suddenly blurted out, "I like you." Sam managed to get out, only to receive a surprised reaction from Emily.

* * *

"Casey!" The calling of her name prompted her to turn. Immediately she notice friend seemed more alive, perky, and actually speaking to her.

"You'll never guess what happened." Emily told her in a hushed whisper.

"What?" She yearned to hear the latest gossip from her friend. She needed to escape from her mother's marriage for a while.

"Sam and I are going out!" She squealed while Casey stood dumbfounded. She had always pondered this moment and her emotions linked to it. Relief that Emily's affections were no longer towards Derek, happiness for Sam? At the same time, she was proud of Sam for acting on his feelings. Even if she didn't know how he could be around Emily for 24/7, at least he was happy.

"And maybe we could double date, Sam and I and Derek and you. It would save on gas money since you're going to be living in the same house, since he is going to be your new step brother"- When Casey's face fell, Emily trailed off realizing how awkward she had made it.

"Casey, I'm sorry." Casey put on a smile for her.

"I'm fine." Emily looked less than convinced.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm **fine**." She snapped.

"Ok." Emily said defensively stalking off to another part of the church. Casey ran her fingers through her hair and sighed heavily. A moment later, she began to work her flustered body again.

* * *

Around half an hour later, she heard a male call her name. She turned in surprise to see Sam standing there without Emily.

"Casey…" He seemed confused. "Emily told me about your conversation. Are you ok?"

As much as Casey wanted to yell at Sam in the same manner as Emily saying that she was fine, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. She managed to sit down on the stairs putting her hands over her face. Sam took it as the cue to come closer. He sat down like a tower right to her crippled form. His hand ran patterns on her back to make her feel better. He swore he heard muffled crying.

"Shhhh," he cooed. "Want to talk about it?" Casey revealed her face only to confirm his suspicions about the tears.

"I know Emily didn't mean what she said, but it got to me none the less. And then with all the pressure of the wedding…" She trailed off only to view Sam's confused face.

"Derek…wants to be with me so bad, that he wants to sabotage the wedding." Casey confessed. "But the more I thought about it, my mom is _really_ happy. I don't want to take that away from her."

"Does Derek know how you feel?" In response, Casey shook her head. Sam let out a sigh.

"Case," he used her pet name just like Derek did many times before. "You shouldn't have to do anything that you don't want to do….and if I know Derek, he would understand. Heck, I'm sure he would even be willing to take a break and wait until you're ready before continuing the relationship." Casey marveled at the words. Take a break? She had never though of that option before.

"Thanks Sam." She attempted a smile. The two embraced on the steps, Casey rested her forehead on his shoulder burying herself into him. He just held on tightly.

* * *

Derek walked the halls of the church looking for Casey. He hadn't seen her since their dance. He knew that the wedding was putting a lot of stress on her; especially with everything that was suppose to happen. His feet slowed down to a stop when his eyes caught sight of Sam and Casey in an embrace. Even though it wasn't a romantic hug by any stretch of the means, it appeared to be a comforting hug. Thoughts kept creeping up in his mind asking him why she didn't come to him with her problems. Casey would nag at him later if he "interrupted" their conversation. Something deep inside of him told him just to leave the two alone. He trusted Casey, although he wished that Casey would trust him enough to tell him her problems rather than Sam.

* * *

When the bed invited her, Casey couldn't help but comply. She fell asleep in a matter of minutes hoping for sweet dreams. To her distastes, only sour dreams met her. She tossed and turned the sheets getting tangled in her legs. She woke up in a cold sweat. The clock read 1 am. She needed to talk to someone. She picked her cell phone. Derek was number 1 for speed dial, but instead of hitting one, her finger slipped down to number three. After three rings, Sam answered.

"Casey?" She heard him yawn.

"If you want to sleep, I'll just"- She didn't even get to finish

"Casey, it is fine. What's wrong?" His response brought a smile to her lips. She could always could count on Sam.

"I had a nightmare…" She started weakly.

"Tell me about it," Sam coaxed. Casey hesitated for just a second.

"Well it was about…Derek." The name slipped off her tongue, and with that the late night conversation began.

* * *

**A.N.- Don't hurt me! Runs and hides. If it makes you guys feel better, it's just a Sasey friendship, nothing romantic! As I said at the top, I did say that it was a two part chapter. I'm going to try and explain this without confusing you guys. The whole story itself is 33 chapters, but someone pointed out that it might be better broken into two parts. With a lot of consideration, it will be broken into two parts, but for your ease, it will be location under this story. Example. There is part 2 for this chapter right? When you start reading chapter 13, it will be chapter 1 of the second part of the story. I decided that it would break the bones of the story if I separated it. Part two of the story will focus more on Derek than Casey, and that's the difference....I hope I didn't confuse you guys that much. The next chapter will be up in two weeks or less! Review please.**


	13. Chapter 12 Wish You Well Part 2

**A.n.- I am so sorry that I haven't updated in forever! I've been really busy with school and even though that is a lame excuse, it's the truth. Thanks for all the reviews. They make me all warm inside. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own LWD! ....otherwise Demily would never happen and it would be a Trashy (Truman/Casey) /Dasey triangle...and even then Casey wouldn't give him so many chances.**

_Sometimes faith feels like doubt  
and sometimes I wonder if we'll ever get out  
Sometimes life hurts just like now  
But you gotta know  
It's going to come back around_

_I wish you well, I wish you well  
on this trip to find yourself  
I wish you well, wish I could help  
But I can't help you find yourself_

* * *

The morning came sooner than Casey wanted it to. She rolled over and put the pillow over her head. She couldn't fall back asleep till an hour after she got off the phone with Sam. She wiped the sleep eye out of the corner of her eyes just hoping that she wouldn't fall asleep at the wedding.

"Casey, get up. We have to get ready."

"Five more minutes Liz."

"No, we need to get ready for the wedding." The wedding, that was today. She shot out of bed.

"Come on, get dressed." She grabbed the Lilac colored halter dress off the hanger. There was no time to eat breakfast. The wedding didn't start till one, but she needed to run around the church and make sure everything was perfect. It was also the time she was supposed to sabotage things. She couldn't bring herself to do it. She nearly jumped.

"Casey, is everything good?"

"Yeah."

"The stylist is coming to do your hair. She should be there in five-ten minutes."

"That's great." She hung up the phone turned to see Emily and Sam standing in the doorway, hand in hand.

"Thought you could use some help." Sam offered with a warm smile.

"You have no idea." Her eyes scanned down the list of things to do.

"Emily, can you go around and make sure the flower arrangements are ok?" Emily rushed off to the dinning hall.

"Hey"- Sam greeted her again, stepping towards her.

"Are you as tired as I am?" He pulled her into a hug. "Because you sure don't look it." He teased.

"Thanks for last night." She whispered in his ear.

"Anytime." He answered back.

"No, seriously Case, you look amazing, Derek will be speechless."

"He won't be after the wedding." Her solemn tone forced Sam to grab her shoulders.

"Casey, you haven't told Derek yet?"

"Tell Derek what?" Sam unhitched the embrace from Casey.

"I'll go and check on Emily." Casey's eyes pleaded him to stay, but he exited through a door.

"Case."

"Derek." She didn't want to talk about it right now.

"I'm trying to help Casey, but I can't unless you tell me. What's so hard about telling me your problems instead of Sam!" Casey wasn't sure what to do.

"The problem is taken care of." With that she walked away. Derek looked back at the roses that he had dropped. Right then he was too mad to care. He stormed off towards the Groom's room. She be avoiding it now, but they would talk later.

* * *

Casey cursed under her breath when she saw guests arriving. She quickly looked around to make sure the little ones weren't around. She closed the door to her own chaos inside.

"Casey," it was her mother.

"Mom, relax. Your dress is hanging back there, with your veil next to it. Guests are arriving the food is being cooked. Everything is fine." Nora kissed her cheek.

"Couldn't do it without you."

"Right." Casey looked at her reflection with a solemn look. Derek's words from earlier rang through her head. She hated to admit it, but he was right. What good was it if she never went to him, but went to his best friends? She could understand where Derek was coming from, but on the other side she shouldn't have to talk to him. She was distracted by Marti tugging on her dress.

"What is it Smarti Marti?"

"Casey, are you ok?"

"I'm fine." She lied through her teeth to a little girl.

"Do you know why Smerek would have my flowers?"

"What are you talking about?"

"He came in with flowers." Casey stood there with shock. Derek had brought her flowers?

"I don't know Marti, I don't know."

* * *

Derek rarely exaggerated, but George looked like a wreck. He ran his hands through his hair and sighed heavily. Edwin raced around after Dad trying to help, but failing miserably. Sam moved next to Derek.

"Derek," Derek turned away. "Derek, come on. Nothing happen between Casey and I, and you know that. Besides I have Emily." Nothing. "Derek," He went to nudge his arm, but Derek caught it.

"If nothing happened between you two, why won't you tell me what you were talking about?"

"It's not up to me to tell, it is for Casey to tell you."

"Bull."

"Maybe if you hit reality for once you would realize that you really don't want to know." Sam started to walk towards the door.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Derek called out to him.

"Why don't you go ask Casey?"

* * *

"Welcome." Casey greeted kindly to George's mother and Sam guided her to her seat. She felt a tap on her shoulder; she turned in haste only to find Derek. She averted her eyes to the ground. Derek resisted the urge to reach out and grab her hand tenderly.

"Case, what's wrong?" She knew it; his tone was that of anger. He wouldn't have gotten anywhere.

"Derek," her hands linked together. '_Everything is too confusing now; I don't want to have my mom give up her happiness, so I'm not going to speak up. And I think it would be best if we took a break right now.'_

"Derek, everything"-

"Casey, is that you?" Casey looked to see one of her great aunts.

"I have guests to attend to."

"What about this?" He referred to the conversation.

"We'll talk later, I promise." She kissed his cheek tenderly quickly before walking away.

* * *

When the music started, everyone turned their attention to the aisle. First was Marti spreading flowers where ever she went, Derek's mouth dropped. She was the same as before, but something as different this time. His eyes played tricks on him, instead of her in the halter dress; her clothes flickered to a wedding dress. He wasn't even paying attention to Nora. The image broke when she reached the alter. He noticed that she realized that he was staring because of the blush spreading across her cheeks. He smiled, and she smiled back, but something seemed off, she was distant. He fought the urge to grab her and kiss her senseless. Their eyes locked, and he licked his lips. He forced her eyes on Nora, but knew that he kept his eyes on her.

* * *

The almost lovers exchanged glances and small smiles throughout the ceremony. Barely anyone noticed, and whoever did thought that it was a tender glance that was shared between stepsiblings. Sam and Emily joined in on their actions by doing silent smiles towards each other. Casey turned her focus on Nora, who was smiling lovingly at George.

"If anyone can see why these two can not be joined in holy matrimony, speak now or forever hold your peace." Her eyes flickered over to Derek ho was staring at her expectantly. Their eyes locked Blue and Brown; much like they had on the night when they kissed for the first time. Casey's stare seemed to soften almost like she was holding back tears. If that weren't enough the moment of silence seemed to last forever. Derek's gaze held firm. He suddenly reached an epiphany when Casey tore her eyes away from him ashamed for a mere second. She wasn't going to say anything, nor was she planning on ever saying something. He felt his lips go dry and his throat clogged up. He opened his mouth to say something, but no words came out. He couldn't bring himself to do it, not with the way Casey's eyes pleaded him not to.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride," Casey closed her eyes not being able to watch the final moment. It was finished. Everything that she worried about with her mom was over with. She couldn't bring herself to look at Derek. She had betrayed him in every way possible. Even if he found it in his heart to one day forgive her, she wasn't sure if she could forgive herself.

* * *

The music was alive with sights and sounds. The dance floor was alive with movement all ages from the youngest to elderly couples dancing. When all eyes were on the floor watching the bride and groom dance, no one noticed when the two loves joined by the hand escaped the world where judgmental glances could be turned on them. The paradise was an empty room with some decorations that were broken or weren't needed anymore. Derek took her hand and turned her body, having their private moment of dancing. He leaned down and kissed her, he pulled away when she didn't respond. He let a long sigh throwing his hands in the air, but not to the extent of out of frustration.

"Why do I get the feeling that you're becoming more distant lately?" He whispered. They rested their foreheads against each other.

"Derek," it was a bittersweet cry if anything. "You're not mad at me are you?" Derek didn't answer.

"Derek, I've been doing a lot of thinking lately," she paused, and his eyes told her to continue. "Everything is confusing right now." She forced herself to push back from his grasp.

"With our parents being married now…I'm so confused, I think it would best if we took a break from us."

"What?" His voice was but a low growl. She closed her eyes awaiting the wrath that was to come.

"Derek," He was so consumed with anger he missed the tear roll down her cheek.

"You're giving up everything that he fought for just because our "family" wouldn't approve." His blood boiled. "Is this what you couldn't discuss with me, _our future_; and yet you can talk about it to Sammy boy?" She winced.

"Derek, I just"-

"Save it. I can't believe the last couple months meant nothing to you, So much that when things become a little tough you quit. Let me tell you something Casey, I don't quit. Venturi boys never quit, but apparently you do." She stood there talking all his harsh words in. He turned to leave but half way from a broken heart to anger he turned back around. "I hope you're happy." He whispered bitterly leaving her among the broken and useless ordainments; she herself becoming one. She watched him walk away, tears streaming down her face. He was gone because of a problem she caused. It was then that discovered that in this fairy tale, there were no "Happily Ever Afters".

* * *

**.A.N.- Part one complete! Don't kill me. I like how the last couple of sections turned out. Ummmm...up next is part 2 chapter 1....Review, even if they are death threats....I hope that this lived up to your expectations.**


	14. Chapter 14 Author's Note

Alright everyone, I believe that there is good news and bad news. Most people like the good news first, so here it is: I'm not dead and this story isn't cancelled or even on hiatus. I've just been so busy with studying for exams and tomorrow I'm leaving for my youth camp. Alright now for the bad news, I won't be able to post the next chapter up until January. It's sad I know. I just kind of wanted to let people know that I'm still very much alive. I'll work on the chapter at my youth camp. This author's note will be taken down when I get back. If you feel that you can hardly wait for another second (which I doubt, but hey it could happen) there are spoilers for the next chapter on my profile if you haven't read them yet. Thanks for understanding.

-RGT-


	15. Chapter 15 Month 1

**A.N.- I'm back from the Dead! I worked hard on this so I hope everything is to you guy's expectations. This is un-betaed for my lovely beta is looking over it right now. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own** **Life with Derek!**

**A.n.- Flashbacks are in italics along with thoughts, but you should be able to tell which is which.**

* * *

**Month 1**

Derek closed his locker with a slightly angered undertone. It had been a week since the incident. Even through he hadn't brought himself to talk to her since then, he still had her intoxicating his mind. He fought it every single step of the way. He felt that a piece of him was missing somehow not like he would admit it to anyone. Despite his struggle, he still thought about her while she slept, her smell had grown accustomed to him. It was weird now. He let out a frustrated sigh. He turned and almost ran over this girl. She had a dark blonde hair with a hint of orange and chocolate eyes. She carried a small smile on her lips.

"You must be Derek Venturi, I'm new here," He smirked, he wouldn't lie she was attractive. Nothing compared to Casey, but still.

"You heard right." She held out a hand.

"I'm Sandra." A small giggle escaped when Derek kissed her hand tenderly. For a spilt second, he forgot about Casey. It was a taste of freedom.

"My, quite the charmer, aren't we?" She tried to sound unaffected, but with a snap of a finger, she could be a pool by his feet.

"Well why don't you give me an opportunity to show you how charming I can be." The clear cut sound of the bell filled the air. She gripped her books tighter.

"I'd like that." As she walked away, Derek licked his lips taking in the backside and her tempting legs. He rested against the lockers. Part of him couldn't believe that he did that, and the fact that he would turn his back completely on Casey.

'_She wanted this.'_ He told himself bitterly. The late bell pierced all the silence. He cursed under his breath as he walked to class.

* * *

Caser sat on the stairs and placed herself far from Derek. She lowered her eyes when Sam wrapped his arms around Emily's waist and kissed her cheek.

"Hey beautiful." He said in Emily's ear, but his deep voice traveled to Casey's ears.

"Hey Sam." Emily said weakly. Concern filled his eyes.

"Casey, what's wrong?"

"Derek." Emily answered. She suddenly felt Sam's grip tighten.

"He's the reason she's like this?" He said to Emily, but it didn't register that she was in front of him. "When I see him"- He didn't finish the threat, but it was of negative connotation.

"Don't." Casey strained, finally connecting her eyes to Sam's.

"Give me one good reason I shouldn't Case. He made my best friend like this. You're not the same person Casey. He changed you"-

"Because I love him." It grew deadly silent between the trio. Emily and Sam exchanged worried looks.

"Case."

"Save it, I know what you're going to say." Casey gathered up her belongings and started heading to class. All the couple could do was watch her storm off down the hallway.

* * *

A week had passed and even though she remained silent, she was worried for Casey. There seemed to be a certain tension in the house that she couldn't put her finger on. Edwin was her only escape to all of it. As they got into the car, Edwin threw her a loving look. She strategically placed her backpack in front of the view of Nora who was driving. They laced fingers behind the safety of the backpack. Edwin gave her hand a squeeze and smiled. When they got to the school, he excused himself from her. Lizzie made her way to the classroom. A single rose was left on her desk. There was a small card that read:

_I told you I wouldn't give up on you._

_-Jamie._

She started to place the rose in her bag. Much to her dismay, Edwin walked in and caught sight of the rose.

"What's that?" Lizzie suddenly became fluster.

"It's nothing." Edwin could tell she wasn't telling him everything. He glanced over to Jamie, who threw him a little smirk. If Jamie wanted to play dirty, then let the games begin.

* * *

Casey made her way through the halls avoiding Sam and Emily. She knew what they would say to her little outburst. _You need to get over him and move on with your life._ What they didn't understand was that she couldn't. Derek had stolen part of her heart. She could never get it back, no matter how much she tried. Because her mind was so focused on her (now ex) boyfriend, she wasn't paying attention where she was going. She collided with a girl. Books scattered along the space between two lockers.

"I'm so sorry." Casey wiped the few strands out of her face.

"No, it's fine." The girl assured her. She extended her hand.

"Sandra."

"Casey." She exchanged a smile.

"Don't worry about it; I'm a bit of a klutz myself." Casey brought herself to smile.

"It's nice to know that I'm not the only person like that."

"I'm sure nobody saw you." Casey cleared her throat.

"So, are you new here?" Sandra nodded.

"Yeah, it's my first day."

"Who's your next teacher?"

"Peck."

"Me too." Casey's face beamed. She knew right then that she gained a friend.

* * *

The cold burst of wind that occurred in the last week of January pressured the McDonald/Venturi family to stay inside. Casey stayed silent as she did her favorite past time that she had gained the last couple weeks; supping hot chocolate wrapped in a blanket reading a book. No one messed with her. It was her way of escaping the world of Derek and the fact that she was indeed her step-brother and the fact that she was still in love with him. The phone rang beckoning her to answer. When she did, Emily waited on the other side.

"Casey, what's wrong?"

"Why does anything have to be wrong?"

"You haven't returned my calls or my texts." Casey rubbed her forehead at her friend's irritation.

"I'm sorry Em; I just haven't been in the mood."

"You know what you need Casey." She rolled her eyes at her friend's concern.

"A Girl's Night Out. I'll be right over to help plan it." The dial tone was heard before she could protest. Her head turned as she heard footsteps down the stairs. Derek's figure slowed his pace at the sight of Casey. It was only the two of them, and Casey felt her heart pounding again, and wondered if he heard it too.

"Hi." And the silence between them was broken. It didn't matter who started it, but it was broken.

"Hi." Casey returned shifting her weight uncomfortably.

"Do you know where Nora is?"

"I think she went out." Her tone was of sadness.

"What about George?"

"He's off at work." Casey answered, slightly shivering at her memory of the one day she spent at George's office when he "forgot" something.

"Derek." Her voice was wistful, their eyes locked. Derek drew closer inhabiting her space. Her breath hitched as they stood face to face.

"Casey." For a spilt second he looked like he was going to caress her cheek with his fingertips.

"Tell Nora that I won't be home for dinner. I'm going...out." He abruptly turned and made his way towards the door when he opened it, Emily stood there. She made her way inside after Derek was well into his car.

"Casey." She snapped back to reality. Did that really just happen, or was it just a dream?

"Casey, you look like you've seen a ghost, are you ok?" Her eyes glued to the door almost as if she was expecting for him to come back, to come back for her.

"I'm fine." She was far from fine. He had more control over her actions bending emotions to his will without uttering a word. Emily's eyes softened at the weak Casey standing in front of her.

* * *

Derek turned the corner and stopped at a stop sign. He slammed his hands on the sides of the steering wheel. A slight surge of anger in him. He couldn't be the weak one, the one who had urges to kiss her and to take her far away. He was strong enough this time, but he didn't know how long those eyes of hers could control him.

"Focus Venturi." He snapped at himself.

'_I have a date tonight with a hot chic-girl' _His eyes widened, Casey had effect on him more than he realize. The emotion grew to anger as eh sped off onto the roads.

* * *

"Come on Casey, one movie wouldn't kill you. We can go see Bridal Wars. I know you wanted to see that."

"I'm just not in the mood."

"What happened with Derek?" Casey's face became flushed.

"He has nothing to do"-

"Then prove it. Come to the movies with me."

"I don't know Em"- Emily got down on her knees.

"Casey McDonald, I'm begging you now, I'm concerned about you. Just come to one movie with me, if only to make me feel better." Casey let out a ghost of a smile.

"Alright, but that's it. Now get off your knees." She laughed as she helped her up, temporarily forgetting about the boy named Derek.

* * *

"Thank you." Sandra flashed a smile as he pulled all his charm out and opened the door for her.

"_Thanks," Casey held a smiled as she descended into eh car with her eyes dancing.  
"Welcome." _

The image of Casey faded to Sandra already in the car. He closed the door and resisted the urge to yell. He collected his cool and go into the driver's seat. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

After protesting for a good five minutes, Emily had Casey sitting down putting on make up and such. According to Emily, it wouldn't be a girl's night without it. So she sat there the brush stroked mindlessly through the straight focus on her brown hair. Casey plastered on a smile, even though she was just pleasing Emily. Thankfully for Casey's sake, Emily was too distracted by talking about Sam and her to notice.

"_Casey."_ She knew that her mind was playing tricks on her. Derek couldn't be in the room calling her name, but she turned anyway. She was alone with the exception of Emily who gave her a weird look and then continued on with the conversation.

* * *

"Why is the line so long?" Derek rolled his eyes; apparently this girl had never got out that much, or at least to the movies. His body tensed when they finally got to the counter and started to order some of the pricier foods. Derek shelled out the money on the counter.

_She smiled as her arm snaked into his._

"_What do you want?" Her blue eyes sparked as she scanned the menu board. _

"_You order, I'm not that picky."_

"Sir," Derek snapped back to reality. "Sir, there are other customers." Derek looked back at the line who was getting anxious and impatient. Derek joined his girlfriend over by the extras for the food.

"_Der-ek." He smiled ear to ear at the teasing. "You're adding too much butter."_

"_I am not; the butter is what makes the popcorn."_

"_That's where you're wrong Venturi, add more salt." She shook the container over the bag. "Try it now." A single piece was held in her fingers and held it p to his lips. He placed the popcorn in his mouth and let it entice his senses._

"_It's perfect."_

Derek smiled at the memory as he reached for the salt. Sandra stopped him from going any further.

"The popcorn doesn't need it." She set the salt down. "Come on, we're in theater 9." She took his arm and dragged him towards the darkened room.

* * *

After an hour and twenty-nine minutes, Derek and Sandra emerged from the theater. Sandra slipped her hand in his. Their pace slowed to a halt as the crowd dispersed behind him.

"You really are smooth Venturi."

"_You really didn't have to take me out you know," Derek cracked a smile.  
"I know," His eyes twinkled a chocolate brown that could make her melt in an instant._

"_I wanted to." She laced her fingers in his._

"Derek," His eyes snapped to hers and she brought her lips up to his.

* * *

For the first time in a month Casey walked out of the movie theater with a smile on her face.

"Remember when she was at the tanning salon and"-

"You know what Casey, why don't we just go boy scoping." There was a certain tension in her voice.

"Alright Em, what don't you want me to see?"

"Nothing, what makes you think that?"

"Because you tend to talk faster when you're nervous."

"Casey."-

"Emily, whatever it is I'm sure I can"- Casey's line of vision found Derek and Sandra kissing. "Handle it." Her throat closed up and moisture gathered in her eyes. It was then that Derek pulled away and their eyes locked. Derek's eyes instantly softened.

"I think I need some air."

"Casey." Emily tried to coo. Casey took off running.

"Casey!" Emily raised her voice, but it was no use.

* * *

Derek's whole body stiffened at the sight of Casey, who judging by her facial expression had seen the whole thing

"Derek, what's wrong?"

"Sandra." His heart jerked and he stopped himself when she took off running.

"This isn't working out." His heart rate increased.

"But why?" Derek searched his mind for an excuse but his mouth blurted out.

"I'm still in love with someone else. I'm sorry." He left her and took off in the direction of the parking lot.

* * *

He let out a breath as his eyes scanned the parking lot over and over again. His lips uttered curse words when his search came up empty. He had hurt her beyond belief. Even though they weren't together he cared deeply. It was then that he vowed to protect her, no matter what.

* * *

**A.n.- And so the series of months begin. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it was about 6 pages long. Review as always.**


	16. Chapter 16 Month 2 part 1

**Hides in corner! I'm sorry, I'm terrible after you guys were so good to me! Which is why I'm doing this. I have totally completed the chapter yet, but I'm almost done, so I decided that I'm spliting it up into two parts. My wonderful Beta, don't worry, I'm going to send you the thing as a whole. Part 2 will be up as soon as possible. This is around 4 pages long though. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own LWD.**

**AN. The italics are flashbacks...**

* * *

"Come on Lizzie, you can do it." The over-zealous mother yelled from the stands. Edwin shrunk slightly embarrassed. Casey had gone off to get a snack promising that she would be back in five minutes…ten minutes ago. Edwin noticed that Derek had slipped off too, but didn't even question it. Maybe he would have, if he was actually paying attention to what was going on around him instead of being in trance of his girlfriend's body moving across the field.

"Come on Liz." He muttered her pet name tenderly as she took procession of the ball. Lizzie began to weave expertly through the opposing team. When she got to the goalie, she aimed for the top right corner and fired. The whole earth seemed to stop as the ball slowly went into the net. Lizzie jumped up and whipped around to the spot where she knew her family was sitting. Her face fell when the only people she saw was Nora and Edwin. 'So much for family support.' She thought bitterly. Edwin smiled a kind smile at her. She returned it, her eyes still desperately looking through the crowd for any sign of Casey or Derek. Her eyes suddenly focused to Jamie sitting in the stands. He waved shyly at her. She offered him a smile before running back to her coach; Scott. Scott was good-looking and an older man, so when the other girls tried to flirt with him, she moved her mind to thoughts of Edwin…or Jamie, which ever one came first.

* * *

Derek searched the crowd for the third time for Casey. It was his objective not to loose her in the first place. Without warning Kendra popped into his line of vision.

"Hey Der." A sickly sweet smile plastered on her lips. Derek cringed, but not noticeably enough.

"Hey…Kendra, isn't it?" He only remembered her from the party where he first met Casey. She tried flirting with him then too. As Kendra began talking, his eyes went past her. After a couple minutes, he saw Casey who had seen them and started walking in the opposite direction.

"I have to go." Derek brushed past Kendra.

"Ok, bye Der." Kendra waved, but Derek didn't look back.

"Casey." She kept walking; he pushed himself harder.

"Casey." She ignored him.

"Casey," he grabbed her arm, and she jerked away.

"Don't touch me Derek."

"Case."

"I'm not in the mood for you to "Case" me either." She referred to the pet name he had established.

"Casey."

"If it wasn't bad enough with Sandra, then I see you with Kendra. You know what you are Derek Venturi, you are a skit chasing-cad!" Derek ignored the last part where he didn't know what she just called him.

"I'm sorry princess." He snarled and her mouth grew agape, but before she could protest, he continued. "You know what I think Princess? That you've realized that you have made a mistake when it comes to us." He used his hand motioned between them.

"I didn't make a mistake Derek." She hissed his name. She refused to be subjected to anyone especially to him.

"I bet you can't say that looking me straight in the eyes." Casey's eyes jumped to his.

"I'll prove it to you." She pushed past him in the direction of Lizzie's game.

* * *

Casey forced herself to smile as she watched Lizzie's team celebrate. Derek ran past her and scoped Lizzie into his arms in a piggy back ride.

"Maybe you should be a Venturi after all." He said boastfully. Lizzie couldn't help but shoot a look at Casey who crossed her arms over her chest. She knew that they had a fight earlier; Derek was just better at masking it. Her smile fell further when she saw Scott making his way over to her, when Derek saw Scott; Lizzie felt his whole body tense. Casey had better be careful. That girl had more control over Derek than she knows. If she wasn't careful she might be exposed to the true "wrath." Lizzie also didn't like the gleam in Scott's eyes as he talked and laughed with her.

"I have to go." Maybe Casey was doing it as revenge, but whatever she was doing, she was doing a heck of a job.

* * *

"That's how you decided to coach soccer." Casey had laughed more in the last couple minutes than she had all last month.

"I'm Scott by the way."

"I'm Casey." Out of the corner of her eye she saw Derek's eyes solely on them.

"Do you want to come over for dinner?"

"Alright, but in return, you have to let me take you out next week."

"I think I have an opening in my schedule."

"I'll see you tonight them." She was at the point where Derek's stone cold stare didn't even bother her. She was getting under his skin, and she liked it.

* * *

Derek gripped his soda can tightly. Maybe it wouldn't be as bad if she hadn't been hinting towards her date with Scott all day. As if dinner last week wasn't bad enough.

_Scott had helped her take her seat. _

"_You are such a gentleman." Casey smiled. Derek faked gagging, drawing Casey's attention to him. "Something to say Derek?" The younger two exchanged looks. An insult waited on his tongue, but he held it back. He simply stabbed the fork in his food without a word._

_Casey 1 Derek 0_

He wanted to even up the score tonight. Just because he vowed to protect her didn't mean that he would allow her to trample all over him. He wouldn't be the only one suffering tonight. He flipped out his cell phone. After three rings, a girl answered, and a smile graced his lips.

"Hey Kendra, I need a favor."

* * *

It was the second night that Casey had invited Scott over for dinner. Derek's stomach turned and knotted as he was forced to set the table since Casey was "prepping" herself. He would normally forget the parental unit's orders but they threatened with grounding, and with a gig coming up soon, he didn't want to risk it. All he wanted was to take whatever he was feeling, and stomp it in the ground. Part of him; the side that wanted to puke, didn't want to see Casey with this guy. It was more than a couple dates. The other side though it was good because, this way he could keep an eye on him. It wasn't like Casey to do anything inappropriate behind closed doors, but it never hurt to be safe. Tonight was nothing more than scoping out the competition. As soon as he set down the last piece of silverware, the doorbell rang. He opened the door to Scott when he expected to see Kendra.

"Scott," the greeting was far from friendly.

"Derek," Apparently the feelings were mutual.

"Casey, your- boyfriend is here." The word boyfriend, stuttered a tad, but Derek prayed that no one noticed. He turned his focus to Scott.

"Listen, if you ever hurt her"- Scott smirked.

"Jealous Venturi?" Derek's fists clenched.

"I'll come after you if you so much as lay a hand on her."

"Is that a threat?" Scott stepped forward. Derek matched his step.

"Most definitely."

"Scott." Derek stepped away from him. His heart crumbled at how happy she sounded.

"What did he say to you?" She chided Scott. Scott started to panic.

"He told me that you were beautiful tonight, and if I touched you, he would dent my face in." He half joked. Casey looked away from him over at Derek who had overheard Scott's answer. He didn't say a word, but went to the door as the bell rang. Casey's heart rate sped up. Of course Scott said it in a joking manner, but she almost wished he was serious. Before she could talk to him on the matter, he opened the door to Kendra. Her heart dropped to the pits of her being. But she couldn't blame him, not after what she had said/done to him. She felt a slight surge of anger when Kendra grabbed his arm. Of course Derek didn't say she was beautiful, why would he? He would treat her like a fling, because Derek was a player. She wished that she would have known that before he played her.

* * *

The majority of the words spoken that night weren't spoken with the mouth. The dinner in of itself was awkward. But at the end of the night Case and Scott did the dishes together and Derek led Kendra up to his room, on her way in, she closed the door most of the way.

"Thanks for coming Kendra. You're a good friend." Kendra strategically placed herself next to him. She placed her hand relatively high on his thigh.

"Just Friends?" She questioned. He used every inch in his self control to scoot her hand away.

"Yeah, just friends."

"Der, look at me." When he did, his mind had a meltdown. He slowly leaned in and she captured his lips in a kiss. Kendra leaned back so her back was horizontal with the bed. His attuned ears heard the door creak.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." She replied in a hurried fashion, but he knew better. Someone had seen them; it was down to narrowing who.

"I think you should do." His voice was void of emotion.

"What? Der,"

"Just Go." She gathered her things in a huff and left. Derek ran his hands through his hair. What had he gotten himself into?

* * *

Casey felt her knees give way as her back slid down the door. With every centimeter the tear rolled down her cheek the more her heart broke. Usually it wouldn't be a big deal, but despite the allotted time they were going out, they never made-out. He had given her passion-filled kisses, but every time she topped him, and he respected her wishes. Now he brought that girl he had really known for a week up to his room doing heaven knows what. All she knew was that she needed a friend. She slipped out her phone and pressed speed dial 2. A male voice answered.

"Casey?"

"Sam." It sounded pitiful when she thought about it.

"Are you at your house?" He asked.

"Yes," she managed.

"I'll be right over." Within minutes Sam rang the doorbell. He greeted Casey with a bear hug.

"Case"-

"I need to get out of here."

"What about your parents?"

"I told them that I as staying at Emily."

"You lied to your parents?" Sam asked astonished.

"Just don't ask, ok?" She paused. "I just need to get out of here." Sam smiled.

"That I can do." Casey let out a laugh as he grabbed her wrists and they both ran towards Sam's car.

* * *

Derek cursed under his breath as he watched the car pull out of the driveway.

"You screwed up Venturi." He huffed as he started to pace the room. Little did he know that there was a small mouse watching him through the crack of the door, and she heard every single world that came out of his mouth. And just as silently she came, she left.

* * *

**A.N.- Once again, don't kill me! I posted this for you guys. I swear that part 2 of month 2 is coming soon. Review please!**

**[EDIT: I went back and fixed most of the typos.]**

**-RGT-**


	17. Chapter 17 Month 2 part 2

**Ok, I'm officially one of the worst updaters....ever. I'm so sorry it took this long, but you know how school is and everything including drama between friends and my busy busy life. Anyway, here is part 2, sorry it isn't terribly long, and slightly (in my opinion) on the crappy side of my writing. I just got back from a senior road trip a couple days ago, so I'm completely wiped. I wanted to post a one shot, which I might post by Friday (My goal was tomorrow, but let's be realistic) called The Cookie Cutter Effect. I'm really excited about it, (incase you were wondering it is a Nasey/ Dasey. ) Enough of my rambling....er,....enjoy?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own LWD....dang it.**

**A.n. Italics are flash backs/ 'thought'....if you don't know which one is which, serves you right. Oh and this hasn't been beta-ed yet, but I sent it off to her, so it will be shortly.**

**Chapter 15 part 2**

* * *

A week had passed after Casey's little episode. Sam skated back and forth on the rink remembering that night as vividly as possible.

"Sam, pass it to Derek." His mind jumped back to the scrimmage game. Sam ended up keeping it to himself and lost the puck in the process.

"Sam, what's your problem?" Derek swooped in front of him. Sam didn't say a word.

"Is there a problem ladies?" The coach interrupted preventing a fight from breaking out. Both boys' eyes landed on the ice and didn't speak. The coach let out a frustrated sigh.

"We have our rivalry game next week. I can't afford to have my team fighting each other like wimps. Practice is over; everyone hit the showers except Venturi and Richards. Stay on the ice till you work out your problems." The ice was cleared and isolated.

"What's wrong Sam?" Derek spoke first; Sam replied in one word.

"Casey."

"What about Casey."

"Whatever you're doing Venturi, it isn't working. She was upset at you and spent the night at my house." He quickly added, "Nothing happened;" just in case.

_Sam was starting to get scared; Casey had been there for over half an hour and they hadn't even started to talk about what could be wrong. He didn't know why she had even called him in the first place, there was always Emily._

"_Casey?" He questioned, she just positioned herself with her head in his lap. She didn't reply._

"_Do you want to talk about it?" He offered waiting for the water works to start, but they didn't. Instead he saw a broken heart in her eyes; he didn't confront her about it, for that would be too bold. _

"_You really do love him, don't you?" He questioned her. Her answer was small and weak._

"_Yes." He didn't make her continue. It was obvious that this was a painful subject for her. He just leaned back against the seat and his fingers absently mindedly running through her hair. Soon he found that she fell asleep. He suddenly didn't mind the silence as long as he was there to protect her from completely breaking._

"Kendra kissed me and Casey saw us." Sam's eyes widened which proved to Derek that Casey didn't talk about him that much, to Sam anyway.

"The question is did you like it?" An image of the very attractive girl with blonde hair popped into his mind.

* * *

The two lugged their bags over their shoulders to their respected cars. Sam was still a bit edgy considering Derek still hadn't answered the question. Derek did what he knew best; to avoid the problem. Suddenly Sam saw Derek grow tense.

"I ought to"- Sam looked around the parking lot till he saw Scott leaning against his convertible charming another girl. Derek wished Scott to drop dead on sight, but then again, it would be more satisfying to do the deed himself. He tried to advance, but Sam held him back; especially after Scott and the girl shared a kiss.

"I'll kill him." He seethed through his teeth.

"You need to tell Casey." Sam suggested.

"She won't listen to me." Derek scoffed trying to hide his pain on the subject.

"You should at least try."

"Alright." Derek agreed; although he knew the outcome.

* * *

The eight of them sat at the dinner table. Sam slouched at the small talk which was almost non-existent.

"Could you pass the milk?" Derek reached for it, Casey stiffened when her fingers brushed his. She coughed and pulled away swiftly then flashed a smile at Sam. Sam was trying to decide whether it was a real smile though. Derek was getting fed up with waiting to tell Casey. Enough so, that he made a mistake.

"So, Case, how are Scott and you doing?" Derek had a slight smug smile as he asked.

"None of your business." She snapped which surprised Nora. Her snappy mark just fueled the fire.

"Aw, did Casey-wasey and Scotty-wotty have a fight?" Sam kicked Derek's leg under the table.

"For your information, Scott and I are fine and are doing way better than you and Kendra." It had grown into a competition from there. For Casey, the challenge was for Derek not to up- one her. For Derek, the goal was to convey his information about Scott without having Casey hate him forever, but more so to turn the hate on Scott. Derek muttered something under his breath, because he knew that she hated it.

"What was that?" Casey accused him.

"So that's why I saw him with that girl today…kissing."

"Derek!" Sam hissed. Casey's mouth dropped open.

"What" Her voice was soft as she glanced around the table. Sam forced himself to look away.

"I don't believe you." Her eyes became wet. She slid her chair back and ran up the stairs.

"Derek." Nora chided.

"I'll go and talk to her." In reality, he wanted to. It would give him a chance to talk to her schedule. He only hoped it went well.

* * *

She honestly tried not to cry. If it was just Derek, then maybe she wouldn't have believed him, but Sam didn't deny it. Her knees gave way and once again her back slid down the door. The only difference was a knock that startled her.

"Who is it?"

"Case." He actually sounded apologetic.

"What do you want Derek?" In comparison her voice was cold.

"Let me in." The phrase had a double meaning and both of them, only separated by a dorr knew it. For one second, Casey let her defenses down.

"You know I can't." There was a certain sorrow in her voice.

"Come on Case, dump this guy." Derek raised her voice, but only a tad, she didn't reply. Derek was about to reason again when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Let me try." Within two minutes Sam had made it in. Derek stood there, jealous of Sam and how Casey would trust him with her emotions more. He emerged from the room five minutes later. All Sam did was shot him a sympathy look.

"I'd better head home."

"Sam!" His voice was strong assertive even.

"I can't tell you D, best friend code." He started walking.

"What about the male code?" It was Derek's last resort.

"Sorry D." With that Sam was gone. Derek just cursed under his breath.

* * *

Casey wasn't surprised the next time she went to the mall and saw Scott with another girl. She even left Emily's side to confront him. When he saw her he stopped laughing with the girl he was with. "Uh, hey Casey." The girl stiffened.

"Who are you?" Casey crossed her arms and smirked.

"I was his girlfriend and now his ex-girlfriend as of, right now." The other girl turned on him and he didn't know what hit him.

* * *

A smirk was plastered on Derek's face when he was watching Scott trying to explain himself against two women's scorn. He didn't know what Sam said to her, but he was thankful that he did. This was the Casey he knew that wouldn't take any crap from any guy. He rather her be angry instead of crying any say. Another girl joined in the mix, his guess was that she recognized Scott as well. Derek just watched Casey being the most prominent one and he smiled.

'_That's my girl.'_

* * *

**A.N.- You have to at least give me some props for not leaving it in a cliff hanger again. I'll update this as soon as I can, (maybe the weekend if I'm really lucky) and actually have time to write stuff. Please review, you guys are amazing so far! Spoilers will probably be up on my profile tomorrow, maybe Thursday....**


	18. Chapter 18 Author's Note Important!

**Hey Everyone!**

**I just wanted you guys to know that I'm not dead, and there will be an update soon. I've finished the chapter (in writing form) but haven't had time to type it up due to my relatives coming to my graduation this week. They are leaving on the 8th, so expect an update either the 9th or the 10th. The story is far from being dead or stuck in writer's block. I look forward to updating soon. (And included in my next chapter is not only a sneak peek of the following chapter, but also of my next story after What if We Kiss.)**


	19. Chapter 19 Month 3

**Back with the next chapter as promised.....(only one date late, but that's another story) I think that you'll like this chapter. I hope nothing is too OOC. I don't get much practice writing with Noel. I also slipped in a pinch of dark dasey in there. Now that the summer is here I should be able to crack out more chapters and hopefully finish this up. I'd like to thank of you who review, you really make my day. And as promised there is a preview on the next story that I'm planning on writing at the very bottom. Oh and I've sent this to my beta, and when she replies then I'll put it up. I tried getting all the typos though.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own LWD, and probably never will....oh well.**

* * *

Derek brought out his charm as he pulled out a chair for Kendra in the romantic atmosphere of the restaurant. He held back many emotions because Casey was the one who introduced him to the place.

"Wow, this place is romantic." She put most of the emphasis on the last word.

"Only for the best." He answered almost automatically.

_(Casey let me in. I can't.)_

He ignored Kendra's response. He seated himself across from her and was handed a menu. Derek didn't know when in fact they had started going out, it just happened.

"And just how many girls have you brought here?" Kendra teased as she grabbed his hand. Instead of listing a number he called for the waiter. He felt Kendra's foot nudge him under the table, and from that second he knew that this place would be tainted in his memory forever.

* * *

The auditorium was slowly filling with students. Mrs. Steward, the over zealous drama teacher, turned and faced her students.

"Everyone listen up, I'm glad we have such a turnout. Well I decided that we are going to perform My Fair Lady." Casey's face brightened that was one of her favorite plays.

"I need two volunteers to begin the audition." Casey raised her hand.

"You." She pointed directly at Casey. "And"- Her thought process was interrupted by another student arriving late.

"May I help you?" If it was one thing that bothered Mrs. Steward, it was lateness.

"I'm a new student here, and I'd like to audition."

"And what's your name son?"

"Noel."

"Well Noel, you've come just in time. I need a volunteer. Come up to the stage." Noel dropped his book bag on his way up to the stage. When he smiled, Casey saw some girls in the audience swoon.

"Start on page 51."

Casey found that the more they continued with reading the more comfortable they got with each other. Mrs. Steward stopped them.

"You're dismissed, next." Casey's face remained monotone as she picked up her book bag and walked out. Noel caught up to her.

"Is she always that mean?" He readjusted his slipping book bag.

"No, just when she's beginning a play." She laughed a little.

"I thought we were decent." Noel pointed out.

"We were, that's why she let us keep going." Casey explained, when no more words were spoken it suddenly became an awkward silence.

"So you're new?" She began on the other tangent.

"Yeah, tomorrow I get showed around the school. So I'll "adjust better."" He put air quotes around the last two words.

"Who's showing you around?"

"A girl named Casey something."

"Casey McDonald?" She asked.

"Yeah that sounds about right, do you know her?"

"You're looking at her." Casey replied with the cheesy line. Noel's smile only grew.

"So when do I get that tour Miss McDonald?"

"Right this way."

* * *

"So you write poems and song lyrics?" The two walked within close proximity of each other.

"Yeah." A slight blush appeared on his cheeks.

"I do too, we should swap work sometime." Their walking slowed to a stop.

"And that concludes the tour."

"It doesn't have to be." Noel assured. The intercom crackled with some sort of announcement for somebody important.

"I should go. My ride"- She used her hands to gesture towards the parkinglot.

"I could take you." He offered.

"No, that's fine. Maybe some other time." She returned the blush.

"Bye." She offered a weak wave. Noel watched her as she slipped out the door. He let out a longing sigh as the halls became crowded.

'Casey McDonald.' He repeated mentally.

* * *

"Why won't you tell me why you were late?"

"Why does it even matter?" Casey slammed the car door and proceeded to the house.

"Case."

"I was showing a boy around the school Derek." Both parties were breathing heavily because of their argument.

"Smerek! Casey!" Marti bounced out of the house and jumped into Derek's arms. He smiled warmly at the small girl.

"Hey Smarti, how was school today?"

"Good." He set her down. "Casey, can I talk you for a second." She took Casey and dragged her into the house, and eventually to her room.

"What is it Marti"

"I think Dimi wants to get married, for real this time." Casey had an amused smile on her face.

"What makes you say that?"

"He said that he liked me more than a friend. I'm so confused."

"Well do you like him?"

"I don't know. How did you know that you like Derek?" Casey's face became flushed and her body language became flustered.

"Well I …I mean you… I don't want to discuss it."

"You still love him don't you?"

_(Casey let me in. I can't.)_

"That doesn't matter now Marti."

"Why?" The little girl asked out of curiosity.

"That doesn't matter Smarti." She snapped Marti began having gleams of tears in her eyes. Casey instantly felt regret for snapping at the child.

"Marti, please stop crying, I didn't mean it. I'm just confused." Marti had a confused expression over her face.

"So you do miss Smerek." She wiped the threatening tears away leaving rosy cheeks.

"Yes, very much so." Casey sat down on her bed. Marti climbed into her lap.

"What do you miss the most?" She huddled closer to the other girl. Casey thought for a moment.

"The way he looks at me." She answered simply.

"Like the way Dimi looks at me?"

"Yeah, I guess." She ruffled Marti's hair.

"But Marti, what we talked about today was a secret, you can't tell anyone, not even Smerek ok?" She was hoping that the little girl would understand. Marti moved her fingers across her lips like a zipper. Casey just wondered how safe her secret was.

* * *

The two pre-teens ran down the hallway very discretly not wanting to arise suspicion amongst the other family members. They piled into the games closet. Edwin pressed his lips up against hers forcing her against the wall.

"Edwin, this isn't what we came here for." Edwin did his own signature smirk (not to be confused with Derek's.)

"Are you sure?" He wiggled his eyebrows in attempt to be funny.

"Edwin." It was similar to Casey's Der-ek, but one syllable, still in a playful disapproving tone. He held up his hands in defense.

"Alright, alright."

"We're here for planning to get Casey and Derek back together." She said trying to remained focus with the temptation of Edwin right in front of her.

"I'm coming up with a plan." Edwin reassured. Their meeting was abruptly interrupted when the door swung open.

"Marti, what are you doing here?"

"I was walking back to my room and I heard voices. You two need a better hiding spot. I heard everything and I can tell Smerek anything"-

"Marti, what do you want in turn of not telling Derek?" If the little one told Derek anything then they both would be in a lot of pain. Marti just smiled a grin.

"I want in." Lizzie scooted back to provide more room.

"I think we need to talk Marti." And the door was closed.

* * *

It was the day, the listing for the musical. Casey fought the nerves the whole way. She met up with Noel in the hallway and he provided all the support that he could. The two saw the posting of cast members with their respected roles. Noel grabbed her shoulders.

"You'll do great. No matter what part you get." Noel flashed a smile.

"Thanks." She returned the smile. They both turned to the list; that one decision that would change how they would be rehearsing for the next month and a half. Casey scanned the list once, then twice to see if she was seeing correctly.

Casey M. …….Eliza Doolittle

Noel C. …….Professor Henry Higgins.

"Congrats!" The two said in sync. The reached in for a hug. Then Casey realized what she was doing she pulled away with flushed cheeks.

"I guess I'll see you in practice then." And she hurried off to her next class leaving Noel behind again. But strangely, he didn't mind. He was going to be spending a lot of time with Casey in the near future.

* * *

Casey was practically running to her class, not for the fact that she would be late, because honestly she counted herself late if she wasn't in class by the warning minute bell. It had to do with more with Noel's behavior and how she had grown weirdly attracted to it. All of that faded when a single voice; a single voice that stopped her dead in her tracks.

"Slow down Space Case, you wouldn't want an accident in the halls."

"What do you want Derek?" She was tired of this game of cat and mouse; especially since she felt like the mouse all the time. Derek was definitely the cat because a cat had more dominance over the mouse.

_(Casey let me in. I can't.)_

Derek would always have more dominance than her. But that didn't mean that she wouldn't fight it. Derek slugged his arm over her shoulder caressing her arm up and down with his fingers.

"Relax Case; I just wanted to know what you were doing with Noel again. I mean the boy couldn't have gotten lost at school again, could he?"

"Don't talk about him like that." Derek leaned in; his breath lingered sensually outside her ear; at least to her anyway. Where was Kendra when you needed her?

"Like what Princess?"

"Shouldn't you get back to your girlfriend?" Her icy voice pushed him away.

"Whatever." She had finally got him without a witty comeback. He started walking, but she wasn't quite done with him.

"And for your information, Noel and I are interested in the same things. That's why we auditioned for the play. He has higher class than you'll ever have." The turning of the knife. Derek kept walking, because at this point in time, it wasn't worth it. He had seen Noel around and he is definitely not what Casey needs, because as far as he was concerned, Noel could never challenge Casey like she needed to be challenged, and that would be his cue to step into a leading role.

* * *

"Honey, the phone is for you."Nora popped her head in Casey's doorway. "And it sounds like a boy." Casey simply rolled her eyes. The mother handed her the phone then mouthed 10 minutes to dinner.

"Hello." Her mother was no help in figuring out who was the person on the other line.

"Hey Case." She slightly cringed at the pet name. That pet name was reserved for Derek, no matter how much she hated the fact.

"Casey." She corrected.

"Right," Noel said. "Look I was wondering if maybe we could pick a time to run over lines."

"I'm busy tomorrow after school, but how about during lunch." She offered. She couldn't help but wonder. "Noel, is that the only reason you called?"

"No," he admitted. "I kind of wanted to hear your voice again." A blush spread across her cheeks like wildfire, but she decided to play along.

"Oh and why is that?"

"Oh you know, I mean," she laughed at Noel's scrambling.

"Noel, if you want to ask me out then just say it."

"Casey, do you want to go out sometime?"

"Yes." And suddenly everything started to fit into place. They spent hours on the phone after that single word. And the more time she spent talking on the phone, the more time convinced her that she might get a happily ever after, after all. Instead of the prince charming being Derek (who she was pretty sure didn't want anything to do with her anymore), Noel stepped in, and she must say that he is a good substitute.

* * *

**A.n.- So, how was it? I'll never know what you'll think unless you hit the pretty button at the bottom. The next couple chapters will be for second paring Nasey. I used to be a Nasey shipper before I found my love for Dasey. Ok below is two segments for a new story that will be coming out soon called Epiphany. Sadly I didn't come up with anything for it except my little plot twists that I'll throw in there. The summary will be up soon at my profile, but all I will say is that it is set when Casey and Derek are at Queens. But here you go, let me know what you think.**

**Preview for Epiphany**

**-Derek struggled as he paced back and forth amidst the room waiting for Casey to arrive home with what's-his-name. His mind traced back to everything that had happened over the past couple days. No matter how much he tried, Casey denied anything he had to say about the matter. He flopped down in his chair that faced the door. Another thought struck him. Why did he care? It's not like Casey was his girlfriend or anything. The only reason they were living together was a sick joke that Nora and George thought up. So why was it that at 11:30 at night the Derek Venturi was sitting at home waiting for his step sister to come home…..it was these questions he pondered night after night. The thing was he knew the answer; he just wasn't willing to accept it yet.**

**-"I can't believe you did that Derek. This is high school stuff, which lowers my respect for you. What did you say to him?" Casey's mascara was running down her perfect face. She was a broken angel at this point.**

**"Why? You want to know why Casey. Because that guy was no good."**

**"No good? How could he be no good considering he is the only thing that brought me happiness for the last couple weeks?" It was like a slap in the face. That's it; he was done trying to protect her. Whatever happened she earned it. He started walking towards the door.**

**"Derek, where are you going?" She was scared and he knew it, but he kept walking.**


	20. Chapter 20 Month 4

**A.N.- worst updater ever! I apologize a thousand times over and over again. Well the new chapter is here now. I had kind of writer's block along with an interest in a new section. So if any of you read the sony with a chance fandom, I'm going to be writing in it soon. :) It has been sent to my beta, but she hasn't replied back. It blows me away because this story has almost 100 author alerts. And all I can say is thanks, and there will be more to come**

**Disclaimer: Last time I checked I didn't own Casey and Derek, what makes you think that has changed?**

**A.N.- Italics are either flashbacks or thoughts, it should be easy to see which ones are which. **

**Month 4**

* * *

Casey didn't even recognize herself as she got ready for her date with Noel. She didn't know exactly when she fell for Noel. Maybe it was that smile or the way he looked at her. He respected her in every way. Unlike a certain brot- step brother of hers. She couldn't bring herself to call him her brother. He wasn't, he could never be that, no matter how much easier that would make it. In her mind there was image of Derek truly smiling. She scolded herself, she had a catch like Noel, and here she was thinking of Derek. She fiddled with the things on her dresser. She cleaned when she got upset; it was a habit that she had picked up. Not that she had anything to worry or be stressed over; it wasn't like Noel would do the same thing that Derek did.

_The sound of two pairs of footsteps running down the alley joined only by the sound of the rain pitter pattering in perfect sync, brown , blue, foreheads resting against each others as a pair of girlish arms rested on the shoulders of a masculine figure. The feeling of his lips on hers. __Then her back found the brick wall. His hands were on her hips sliding ever more so downward, but more in a needy fashion than out of lust. She could tell he wanted to hold her close. The only force separating them was oxygen, humans need to breathe._

He wouldn't break her heart.

_(Casey let me in. I can't.)_

Casey was brought back to reality.

"What?" Why did it sound like she was breathless?

"Your date is here." As Casey and Liz left her room, Derek decided that would be the time to exit his room as well. He recognized Casey's blue eye shadow.

"So who is it this time?" He leaned up against the wall. Casey stiffly turned towards him.

"If you must know, Noel." Her body was ridged under his gaze. He held the visual as his lips slipped into a smirk.

"That guy? Are you serious? You could do so much better." His vision didn't falter from hers. Her mouth became slightly agape. Both knew what he was suggesting; that he was the _'so much better.'_ She open her mouth further to backlash him, an insult for every tear she had cried over him. Their relationship wouldn't work, that's all that was to it.

(_Casey let me in. I can't.)_

"Kendra. So you need to be nice to Noel." Apparently Liz was giving him manor lessons. Derek was blowing her off. Liz grabbed Casey's arm and headed towards he stairs.

"You deserve better." He muttered seconds after. She turned her head and looked at him again, almost as if she had heard him, but that was in no way possible.

* * *

"You're beautiful," were the first words out of his mouth. Noel stood up as she descended down the stairs; she noted his anxious behaviors and made a mental note.

"Thank you."

"Ready to go?" She looked up and instead of Noel, she saw Derek.

"Yeah," Her voice faltered a bit, but her smile reassured Noel. He opened the front door only to reveal Kendra; looking shocked Casey added.

"Oh Derek." She yelled. "Your girlfriend is here." Any respect she had for him boiled underneath the anger that he was still dating her. "Le's go." Somewhere in her gut she just couldn't watch him play tonsil hockey with another girl.

* * *

"But then Casey." Kendra sat on the couch, rather annoyed. She had tuned Derek out as soon as that name came out of his lips.

"And then there's that stupid Noel."

"Well hun, as much fun as it is to talk about Casey,"-

"What are you talking about?"

"Whenever you finish obsessing over your sister"-

"Step-sister."

"Whatever give me a call. I'll be waiting."

"Kendra, come on." She slammed the door. It was just him, the living room (because he refused to call it the family room), and the silence except for the ticking of he clock. It was 10 pm, Casey's curfew was 10:30, so with nothing better to do, he sat down on the couch, and waiting. But as he waited and the time grew longer, his eyelids became heavy.

* * *

Casey gave Noel a quick kiss goodbye once she reached the door. Noel was nice, but she had a mediocre time because the entire date, she had flashbacks, even worse it was the time that Derek and her had kissed in the alley way. She tried to shut the memory off, but it kept playing. The old rain ruining down her skin as Derek caressed her cheek.

"_Do you want to kiss?"_ the phrase running through her head over and over again. The scariest part was that the answer was yes every time. Casey was surprised to see Derek asleep. She felt herself being drawn to him. He looked so peaceful while he slept.

"Goodnight Derek." Her cheeks turned a pinkish color as she walked swiftly and silently up the stairs and closed her door. This wasn't good. It wasn't good at all. She was still attached.

* * *

As the bell rang, the last herd of people gathered inside the classroom. Mr. Bradshaw walked in a pacing manner and the class instantly died down.

"Happy Monday." He always treated everyday like a holiday, Derek had quickly learned. He assumed there was a lesson to be learned in it, but he didn't bother to ask why nor did he care about the answer.

"I have a little surprise for you class." That perked up some people. "I have the dream projects graded." He heard some groans. "I never it said it was a good surprise." He held up a stack of graded papers. Derek noticed Casey shift uncomfortably in her seat.

"What is going to happen is I'm going to pass back your dream analysis to your partner and you'll talk through them."-

Derek had stopped listening as his world suddenly stopped. He turned and looked at Casey. When their eyes met, he knew what she was thinking. He didn't know how she kept up with it; she tore her eyes away from him.

He watched as Emily took the spot next to him in which was supposed to be Casey. If he didn't act on his feelings back then, maybe it would have been Casey besides him. Emily started talking immediately, but he wasn't in the mood to pay attention. This brought back so many memories for him. He stared at Casey, once or twice she caught him, and her head whipped back to Justin Grey. She plastered on a fake smile, but it didn't fool him.

He was thankful when the bell for the class to end rang admits the halls. Justin Grey seemed a little too happy that Casey was his partner. He got the nerve and approached her.

"Talk all class about me princess?"

"Get over yourself. I don't dream about you anymore Derek."

"Oh, but you used to?" He countered. Her face became flushed quickly and she gathered what was remaining of her pride and walked out of the classroom only to be greeted by Kendra.

"Casey."

"Hey Kendra." Casey said slightly confused. This had never happened before, usually Kendra had ignored her.

"You know what, we never hang out and since Derek and I are dating, I'm practically family right?" Casey's eyes softened with disappointment. Kendra was Derek's longest girlfriend besides her (5months and four days) but who was counting? Kendra took her silence as agreement.

"So we'll have to hang out soon. Look at the time. I'll call you." As she left she left Casey just as if not more confused as when she came.

* * *

"Kendra." Kendra loved hearing her name being said like that. It usually meant the guy was desperate. She turned from her locker to see Derek.

"Finally came to your senses?" She loved being in control. The power was intoxicating.

"Look, I'm-I'm so-sorry about last night." That was all he could manage.

"I forgive you Derry. Now was that so hard?"

'_More than you'll ever know.'_ He thought bitterly. He was _the Derek Venturi_; he didn't _do _groveling or apologizing for that matter. Kendra started talking, but his mind drifted to the game tonight. There would be scouts there; he had to play his best game.

"Derek, are you even listening to me?"

"I have a big game tonight. I just need to stay focused on that."

"I'll try and make it." She grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him in for a kiss.

"I'll see you tonight."

"Ok, love you Casey."

"What?" She turned back around.

"I love you baby." That seemed to be enough to get Kendra off his back for the moment. She called back.

"Have a great game." Derek was sure it would be anything but, the scouts would be there, Kendra would be there, and the girl who just so happens to hate him right now (why else would she date Noel) was his good luck charm wouldn't be there. She had no reason to be. In fact he would bet money that she had a date tonight with Noel. She would accidently "forget about the game." He groaned as the late bell rang, causing him to receive a detention when he reached his next class.

* * *

Casey sat in front of her dresser mirror pulling her semi-curly hair up into a pony tail. Derek had already left for warm ups and here she was going to the game. She didn't know why, she had no interest in hockey, and it wasn't like she didn't have anywhere else to go. Noel had asked her out tonight and she rescheduled. Mostly her reasoning for going to the game was to spite Derek. That would be reason why she was going to the game, or the fact that she was wearing his practice jersey, or the fact that she was wearing her sparkly blue eye shadow. She didn't really believe it, but that's what she kept telling herself.

* * *

Derek slid on the ice as the team captain. His teammates followed. They made their way around the rink as a tradition. The slight of Casey in his practice jersey, he almost tripped in front of the whole stadium including the scouts. After the rink was circled, they all piled into the box to go over to the game plan, but his eyes were on her.

"D, pay attention." Sam hissed.

"She's here."

"So?"

"Wearing my practice jersey." Derek ran his fingers through the brown bundle that was mounted on his head.

"Don't worry D, just think of it this way; your good luck is here, to cheer you on." Sam offered him a smile as they headed on the ice for the opening; confident that he would win this game, and secretly he would win it for her.

* * *

**A.n. - Aren't you glad I didn't end in a cliffhanger? Actually this chapter was more towards a filler chapter for two chapters from this :) I will try and get spoilers up on my profile. Please review. It brightens my day.**

**-RGT-**


	21. Chapter 21 Month 5

**A. it. N.- I'm NOT DEAD! I swear. There is a funny story with this chapter. I had it typed up a long time ago, and then my computer crashed, so I got a new computer and then I kind of lost the notebook.....but it's back. This is the second to last chapter, and I'm sure you'll enjoy this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own LWD, DASEY, or any of that....sadly. **

* * *

Derek was pacing in his room; the Derek Venturi never paced, because that meant that something was eating way at him. She couldn't be the cause of her frustration, it did not happen, that meant that she had won. A sigh escaped his parted lips and he put his feet to rest as he lay on his bed. His eyes flickered closed in attempts to erase the beautiful image in his mind. He realized that it was futile when his mind immediately snapped to a conversation earlier. It played like one of those old time movies except with clear picture.

"_It was a good thing I was on my game tonight; otherwise we would have lost because you were there." He gingerly threw his hockey gear on the floor. _

"_Are you saying that I'm your bad luck charm?" She said slightly appalled._

"_That's exactly what I'm saying princess."_

"_Don't call me that," she added annoyed._

"_Why is that reserved for your precious Noel?" He batted his eyelashes to make a point. Casey raised her hand to slap him proving that he had pressed the right buttons. She recomposed herself and put her arm down._

"_I gave up a date to go to your game, but if that's how you feel, I won't be attending anymore." She turned on her heels and left._

Derek rubbed his eyes tiredly and then crashed his hands against the bedspread. He just had to go and ruin another good thing. It was in his nature. At the most opportune moment, his cell rang with Kendra's name flashing on the screen. He groaned. She was the last thing he needed right now. Over the past couple days she had become rather clingy. There was a point where her beauty wasn't worth the price. He couldn't live with someone who demanded all of his attention. He grumbled as he reached for the phone. Normally he would just screen the calls, but he needed space from the girl.

"Hey Kendra."

"Hey Der bear. So glad I could talk."

"Kendra, wait."

"What is it Der bear?" Her sickly sweet voice caused his skin to crawl.

"I can't do this Kendra."

"Can't do what?" Her tone instantly turned.

"This Kendra. I can't do us." He exclaimed.

"You're scaring me Der Bear." Even though he couldn't see her, he knew that her lips were quivering. He rested the phone on his chest pressing the speaker phone button.

"Kendra, it's over." He replied bluntly. He didn't realize that his conversation carried over into the next room.

"This is because of her isn't it?" There was bitterness in her tone.

"Why would you think that?" He raised his voice.

"It's obvious D. You're distracted every time she's around. I bet the school would like to know that you're an incestuous freak that is in love with your sister."

"Step-sister." He defended.

"It's the same thing."

'_Over my dead body it is.'_

"I'm not sure you want to ruin your rep as well Kendra, because no matter what you spread it will be your word against mine. I'll just say you're bitter."

"Screw you Derek."

"I believe that's Casey's job." He smirked and hung up the phone. It wasn't until then that he realized that the vent to Casey's room was open, and she probably heard every word.

* * *

Casey was absolutely speechless. She was lying on the bed as her ears picked dup Derek's conversation. She tried not to listen, but the offer was too tempting to resist, as the conversation progressed. By the end of the conversation, she wasn't able to form words let alone be able to carry on a normal conversation. With her gut instinct leading her, she got off her bed and exited her room, but after that all her confidence shattered. Her cheeks became flushed of even the thought of what she was going to do. And what about Noel? He was a good guy.

"Case, are you ok?" She looked up into his chocolate pools, wanting to swim in them. "Case." It was quieter this time, more intimate.

"Derek," she retorted. Their eyes locked, and her eyes softened. She became extremely vulnerable at that point, and fear inhibited her body. She then did what most human beings did when they're scared; run.

"I have to go, Lizzie needs me."

He wanted to stop her; he knew that she heard everything that he said earlier. He knew more than anything she was scared, but for a brief second, he saw joy in her eyes. And for a second he wanted to kiss her right then and there. But he knew that he had to wait it out.

* * *

Casey felt nervous going into Lizzie's room. Sure she was her sister, and would accept her despite her feelings for her (step)brother. The thing was the roles were reversed because it was usually Lizzie that came to her.

"What's up Case?"

"I have a problem." She bluntly stated, but didn't know where to go from there.

"What is it?" Lizzie already had a feeling. "Derek related?" She guessed before the words escaped her lips. Casey simply nodded. When Lizzie motioned for her to continue, Casey plunged in.

"Derek and I used to date." She closed her eyes waiting for the worst.

"And…" Lizzie said.

"Don't you see how wrong that is?"

"No, it's not Case. Ed and I"-

"You two are together?"

"Yes, but that's my point." Casey was in shock not knowing what to say.

"Casey, do you like Derek?"

"I think I love him Liz." Her eyes found the ground.

"Then be with him. It's plain and simple. There are no formulas or rules to love Casey. It just happens, and no one can control it, not even you." She offered along with a smile.

"What about Mom and George?" Liz smiled.

"Let me worry about that." Although Lizzie did her best to reassure her, Casey wasn't all that convinced.

* * *

The auditorium filled in on the big debut. Casey found herself looking ou in the audience. Her blue eyes bounced from person to person looking for that pair of brown eyes, but her search came up empty. She felt her heart drop. Of course he wouldn't show up, why would he? It would ruin his reputation by showing up to a proper school function. After her little ease dropping session, a small part of her hoped that he would be there simply because of what he had said.

"Case." Her search for the brown eyed boy ceased for a couple seconds and focused on her boyfriend. He took her into a hug.

"Ready?" He asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be." He offered her a smile believing that she was referring to her lines.

"You'll do great." He kissed her on the cheek.

"Bu the way, there is a surprise waiting for you on your dresser." Before Casey could respond, Mrs. Steward came bouncing about.

"Get into your positions, its show time." The curtains open, Noel entered and proceeded with his lines. Casey took a deep breath, imagined Derek's face, then emerged out on stage, and the show began.

* * *

Derek leaned against the back wall trying not to draw attention. The next thing he deeded was someone spreading the rumor that he attended the school plays. But he would risk it, for her. When Noel emerged, Derek's smirk faded. He forgot about Noel being in the play. It turned ok though when Casey came out on stage, because she was stunning. He found his mouth go dry. Her British accent was turning him on. He found that a smile was plastered on his face the whole time.

* * *

The curtains rose and the cast stepped forward taking their bows in groups. When it got to Casey and Noel they went to the center stage bowed individually and then together. Casey didn't even question it when Noel slid his arm around her waist and pulled her close. The audience was standing and applauding. The curtains closed and Noel led her back to her dresser to reveal a dozen red roses among her things.

"Noel, they're beautiful." She threw her arms around him.

"You're welcome." He laughed. He pushed some hair behind her ar. "You were amazing."

"Right back at ya." She kissed his cheek. One of his buddies interrupted and Noel excused himself. Casey turned when she heard her name be called.

"Delivery for Casey McDonald." It was a stunning bouquet of lilies; her favorite flower." He handed her the flowers and then left. Casey assumed they were from her mom, considering not many people knew what kind of flower was her favorite. She reached for the card, it only contained two words; turn around. Her heart skipped a beat. At first she didn't see him, but for a split second she saw Derek leaning on a wall behind the majority of the cast members. The Lilies were dropped as she rushed through the crowd and it broke into a full blown run. Their eyes locked as she stopped just short of him. No words were even needed. She grabbed his hand and slipped into the janitor's closet.

"Derek did you"- He shushed her by placing his finger on her lips.

"Case, I missed you." Then he placed his lips on hers and all talking was done.

* * *

**Fin chapter. There is one more chapter. I have another story for LWD in mind. I'll give you more details in two chapters. I told you would like it.**


	22. Author Note

I know I've been gone for like forever, but I just want you know that I'm not giving up on this story. Over the past couple days I have had finals that I had to study for, but today was my last day of school. College is stressful enough, but now all that pressure is gone. Expect an update soon. Probably the latest would be next weekend. I hope you will continue to read this in the future.


End file.
